La trilogie d'Hercule 3: Le choc des Dieux
by kador
Summary: Ils ont traversé l'espace pour retrouver la Terre, cette planète mythique, fuyant les machines qu'ils ont eux mêmes créées. Mais ils ne savent pas encore qu'un ennemi bien plus terrible encore les y attend...
1. Chapter 1

**Le choc des Dieux**

Après "La flèche d'Apollon" et "Et Dieu créa la machine", voici la clôture de ce qui va donc devenir une trilogie! En effet, la première de ces fics parlait de l'époque pré-coloniale, celle où les Dieux et les humains étaient réunis sur Kobol et du début du règne d'Hercule sur Terre. La seconde traitait essentiellement de la rencontre entre les cylons et Hercule. Ainsi que du retour des cylons dans les colonies pour accomplir le génocide ordonné par leur Dieu.

Mais il manquait encore une chose à cette série de fics pour être complète: l'arrivée des colons sur Terre et leur rencontre avec Hercule. Certes, cette conclusion est à considérer comme une fin alternative à celle que nous présentera la série. Et il est évident qu'elle ne résistera pas, pas plus que les deux autres fics d'ailleurs, à la suite de la série! C'est ce qui m'avait fait hésiter à l'écrire… Mais pour être complet, je me dois de le faire tout de même!

Et une bonne nouvelle pour ceux qui aiment l'action: des trois c'est la fic qui en contiendra le plus!

Pré-requis: avoir lu les 2 autres fics me semble indispensable! Une bonne connaissance de la série n'est pas inutile…

Spoiler: 3x12

**1. La station de pompage**

- Bond effectué!

Bill Adama regardait Félix Gaeta par-dessus ses lunettes. Le jeune homme était devenu un élément capital au sein du CIC. Ses connaissances étendues en matière d'informatique avaient sauvé la flotte à maintes reprises. C'était grâce aux hommes et aux femmes qui, comme lui, avaient fait leur travail avec courage et détermination à bord du Galactica, que la flotte existait toujours et qu'elle faisait encore route vers la Terre.

- Comme prévu, continua Félix, nous sommes masqués par la petite lune, Amiral.

Comme si souvent depuis le début de l'Odyssée des Coloniaux, une matière première s'était épuisée. Les réservoirs de Stonium, carburant indispensable au fonctionnement optimal des missiles du Galactica, étaient totalement vides. Certes, ce gaz aurait pu être remplacé par d'autres éléments, tels l'hydrogène ou divers hydrocarbures, mais avec un rendement largement inférieur. L'efficacité des tirs de missiles aurait donc été diminuée d'autant et Bill Adama ne pouvait donc pas accepter de perdre à ce point l'avantage face aux vaisseaux mère Cylons. Et une fois de plus, l'Amiral avait envoyé ses raptors vers plusieurs systèmes à la recherche d'une planète pouvant contenir le précieux gaz.

Un de ces raptors était finalement revenu avec l'information tant attendue. Une géante gazeuse dont l'épaisse atmosphère contenait un faible pourcentage de Stonium avait été repérée. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à se diriger vers cette planète et commencer le pompage. Malheureusement, il y avait un hic. Il semblait que les vertus de la planète aient déjà intéressé d'autres protagonistes. En effet, le raptor avait aussi filmé une station de pompage en orbite de la planète géante!

Et les plans rapprochés avaient révélé ce que Bill redoutait: la station abritait une douzaine de raiders cylon. L'identité des exploitants de la station de pompage ne faisait donc aucun doute. Il allait donc falloir prendre la planète de force! Et ça n'était pas les faibles moyens mis par les cylons pour protéger la station qui allaient les en empêcher.

- Est-ce qu'Athéna est prête? Demanda Bill à Dualla.  
- Elle est dans son cockpit, Amiral

Afin de s'assurer qu'aucun renfort n'avait atteint la station depuis le passage du raptor, il avait été décidé d'effectuer le bond à l'abri de la détection des Cylons, derrière l'une des lunes de la géante gazeuse et d'envoyer un raptor effectuer une dernière mission de reconnaissance avant l'attaque. Sharon et son mari Helo avaient été choisis pour cette mission.

Le raptor décolla à grande vitesse puis se mit immédiatement à contourner la lune pour faire face à l'impressionnante planète. Dès que le Dradis et les différents capteurs du raptor furent en mesure d'envoyer des données, Helo se tourna vers son épouse.

- Comme prévu, Sharon. Pas l'ombre d'un vaisseau mère cylon à l'horizon. Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de protéger leur station de pompage. Tu peux croire ça?  
- C'est étrange. Il faut croire qu'ils ne pensaient pas que nous trouverions cette planète.

Elle ouvrit le canal de communication et fit son rapport.

- Galactica, le chemin est clair. Je répète, le chemin est clair.  
- Ramenez immédiatement vos fesses ici, répondit le Colonel Tigh. On part à l'attaque dès que vous serez rentrés!

Bill regarda son vieil ami. Ce dernier semblait très excité par la courte bataille qui s'annonçait. Il fallait dire que, suite aux évènements tragiques qu'il avait vécus sur New Caprica, il avait toujours conservé une haine farouche contre les toasters.

- Préparez-vous, lança Bill à toute l'équipe du CIC, ça va commencer. Les Cylons vont payer cher cette erreur, ajouta-t-il en marmonnant.

Les moteurs du Galactica s'allumèrent et le grand vaisseau s'ébroua lentement. Il contourna le satellite naturel en utilisant sa gravité pour accélérer. Puis la gigantesque planète apparut enfin à ceux qui regardaient le spectacle depuis la verrière avant. L'énorme globe bariolé de jaune et de beige remplissait tout le champ de vision.

Mais il n'y avait pas le temps de s'émerveiller devant ce spectacle. D'ici quelques minutes, la bataille allait commencer et la concentration de l'équipage était à son maximum.

- Lancez les vipers, ordonna l'Amiral.

Commandée par Starbuck, l'escadrille de vipers du Galactica presque au complet se lança à l'assaut de la petite station de pompage. Le Galactica s'arrêta quant à lui à mi-distance de la station et de la lune dont ils venaient de s'éloigner.

- Ca va être du gâteau, dit Starbuck. Il n'y a qu'une douzaine de raiders. Les bleus vont pouvoir s'entraîner sur de véritables cibles!  
- On compte les points? proposa Bulldog. Le perdant paye la tournée aux autres!  
- Ok! répondit Hot Dog. Prépare ton porte-monnaie. J'espère que tu n'as pas encore dépensé toute ta solde!

L'écran du Dradis embarqué de Starbuck se mit à crépiter. Des points rouges apparurent tout autour de la station de pompage.

- Ils ont décollé, annonça-t-elle. Ca va commencer!

Les vipers prirent un peu d'écart entre eux et accélérèrent en direction des raiders en approche. Ces derniers lancèrent plusieurs missiles en direction des chasseurs coloniaux. Les pilotes de vipers n'eurent d'autre solution qu'entamer des manœuvres d'évitement pour échapper à la menace des missiles.

- On dirait qu'ils n'ont pas envie de se laisser détruire comme ça! dit Kara dans l'intercom. On va leur expliquer notre façon de voir les choses!

La chef d'escadrille constata qu'un raider l'avait prise en chasse.

- Quelqu'un pourrait me débarrasser de cette boîte de conserve qui me suit?  
- J'arrive, répondit Hot Dog.

Il contourna le viper de Kara et après un virage à angle serré, fit face au raider. Il tira une seule salve de ses mitrailleuses. Le raider explosa en trois parties.

- Merci de me l'avoir offert, dit Hot Dog. Je prends la tête au nombre de points!  
- Attends un peu, je ne me suis pas encore échauffée, répondit Kara.

Dans sa lancée, Starbuck détruisit un raider qui se présenta seul devant elle. Mais au même instant, un viper piloté par un bleu fut touché et explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

- Bon, lança Starbuck furieuse, on a fini de jouer, maintenant. On se débarrasse d'eux une fois pour toutes!

Elle fit face à deux raiders qui lui tiraient dessus. Elle tira sur eux de ses deux mitrailleuses et les raiders explosèrent presque simultanément. Mais au même instant se produisit un évènement totalement inattendu. Sur l'écran Dradis de Starbuck apparurent soudain quatre points rouges représentant de gros vaisseaux qui s'interposaient entre la station de pompage et eux. Elle fit pivoter son viper pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le spectacle qui se présentait devant elle. Quatre vaisseaux mère Cylons venaient de faire le bond et protégeaient désormais la station de pompage.

- Bons dieux, d'où sortent-ils ceux-là? demanda-t-elle pour elle-même.  
- C'est un piège, cria Bulldog. Ils nous ont attiré là en laissant une protection minimale à leur station. Puis, les renforts arrivent en plein milieu de la bataille!

Starbuck n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il fallait rompre le combat et s'enfuir. Mais le plus urgent était d'assurer la protection du Galactica.

- Nous retournons vers le Galactica. Il faut faire barrage pour le protéger!

Pendant que les vaisseaux mère lançaient leurs raiders, l'escadrille de vipers repartait vers le Battlestar à bord du quel régnait aussi une atmosphère de panique.

- Combien de temps pour un saut vers les coordonnées d'urgence? demanda l'Amiral à Gaeta.  
- Environ deux minutes, le temps de préparer le vaisseau et de faire rentrer les vipers.

"Beaucoup plus que ce dont nous disposons!" pensa Bill. Il allait falloir combattre ces quatre vaisseaux et en l'absence d'un plan de secours, le Galactica serait détruit avant d'avoir pu sauter hors de ce système. Le plus urgent était donc de gagner du temps.

- Faisons demi-tour, ordonna-t-il. Nous retournons nous cacher derrière cette lune!

Pendant que le Galactica s'éloignait, les vaisseaux mère lancèrent une véritable pluie de missiles. Les batteries du Battlestar parvenaient à les détruire. Mais les missiles réussissaient à s'approcher de plus en plus, les batteries d'artillerie étant submergées par le nombre impressionnant de missiles auxquels elles devaient faire face. Soudain, l'un des missiles parvint à passer et explosa sur le bras rétractable du hangar tribord, celui-là même qui avait été mis hors d'usage pendant l'attaque initiale de Caprica.

D'autres missiles approchaient dangereusement. La fin semblait proche pour le Galactica. Mais finalement, le Galactica parvint à se cacher derrière la lune et les missiles explosèrent à la surface de cette dernière.

Pendant ce temps-là, les vipers tentaient de contenir l'attaque des raiders tout en battant lentement en retraite. Mais les chasseurs Cylons étaient si nombreux qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à les contrôler tous. Les pertes parmi les chasseurs coloniaux commençaient à être énormes et d'ici quelques secondes à peine, la victoire des Cylons ne faisait plus aucun doute. Soudain, l'ordre de retraite tant attendu arriva du Galactica. Les raiders rompirent le combat et se dirigèrent vers le grand vaisseau, avec les raiders et les vaisseaux mère à leurs trousses.

Alors que les deux hangars latéraux avaient déjà commencé à se rétracter, Les vipers entrèrent et se posèrent dans le désordre sur la piste d'atterrissage, selon la procédure d'urgence.

Mais soudain, la rétractation des bras qui supportaient les hangars extérieurs stoppa net. Le CIC fut secoué légèrement et Bill regarda Félix Gaeta qui scrutait ses écrans de contrôle avec horreur.

- Amiral, nous avons une avarie! La procédure de préparation au saut est arrêtée!  
- Quel est le problème? demanda Adama.  
- Il semble que le missile qui nous a touché ait fortement endommagé le bras rétractable du hangar tribord!

Bill comprit immédiatement ce que cela signifiait. S'il décidait de sauter malgré tout, cela condamnait à coup sûr tous les occupants des hangars. A savoir les pilotes de vipers qui venaient d'atterrir, mais aussi les mécaniciens, les officiers de pont, tout le personnel de maintenance. Sans tous ces gens, le Galactica perdrait sa seule force d'attaque. Il n'était pas question de sauter dans ces conditions.

Starbuck prit alors la décision de re-décoller et d'aller voir l'étendue des dégâts. Bien que son viper commençait à ressembler à une passoire tant il y avait de trous causés par des balles de mitrailleuse, il tenait encore bon. Elle parvint à le manœuvrer jusqu'au côté droit du Galactica. Sur sa droite, elle vit du coin de l'œil les raiders Cylons qui commençaient à approcher dangereusement. Les vaisseaux mère commençaient quant à eux à poindre à l'horizon de la petite lune.

- Attendez un moment! dit-elle avec une expression crispée. Je suis occupée, là!

Elle inspecta le bras qui reliait le hangar tribord au corps du Galactica. Il ressemblait désormais à un enchevêtrement de tôles et de poutrelles. Mais elle constata finalement que seule une tôle bloquait le mécanisme. Elle n'hésita pas un instant. Elle positionna son viper face au bras rétractable, visa la tôle et tira de ses deux mitrailleuses.

- Tu vas lâcher, oui?

Elle tourna la tête et vit que plusieurs raiders arrivaient et étaient déjà en train de lui tirer dessus. Les vaisseaux mère quant à eux avaient tiré une nouvelle salve de missiles. Tout en continuant à tirer, elle poussa un cri de rage.

Soudain la plaque céda. Instantanément, les bras recommencèrent à se rétracter. Echappant de justesse aux tirs des raiders, Kara relança son viper à toute allure vers l'autre côté du Galactica. Elle s'aligna sur le hangar bâbord et fonça vers l'ouverture qui rapetissait de plus en plus. Les tirs des raiders Cylons se précisaient et plusieurs balles touchèrent la carlingue de son viper. Soudain une balle traversa sa jambe. Elle poussa un cri rauque, mais parvint à rester concentrée sur la petite ouverture qui lui faisait face.

En mettant son viper sur le côté, elle parvint finalement à le faire entrer dans un mouchoir de poche et elle le posa lourdement sur la piste d'atterrissage. C'est alors que la douleur de sa jambe prit le dessus et elle s'évanouit instantanément.

Alors que les missiles lancés par les vaisseaux mère n'étaient plus qu'à quelques secondes de l'impact avec le Galactica, Gaeta annonça finalement que le vaisseau était prêt pour effectuer le bond.

- Faites le saut! ordonna Bill en réponse.

Le Galactica disparut dans un éclair. Et une seconde plus tard, une dizaine de missiles explosèrent là où se trouvait le vaisseau juste avant.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Le bout du chemin**

Le Galactica émergea de son saut tout près d'une autre géante gazeuse. Celle-ci était cerclée par une impressionnante collection d'anneaux qui ressemblait à une couronne brodée de fine dentelle.

Dans le CIC, tout le monde tentait de retrouver son calme. Quelques instants auparavant, les officiers du centre de commande avaient senti l'odeur de leur propre mort. Et c'était le genre d'expérience dont on ne ressortait pas indemne! On soufflait, on tentait de retrouver son calme, de faire baisser le taux d'adrénaline dans le sang. 

Bill Adama leva les yeux vers l'écran Dradis. De nombreux pictogrammes apparurent tout autour du point central de l'écran représentant la position du Galactica. Mais il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les transpondeurs de ces vaisseaux ne transmettent leurs codes à l'ordinateur du Dradis. Tous les pictogrammes virèrent un à un du blanc au vert. Le Galactica avait retrouvé la flotte!

Bill ordonna d'avancer lentement. Le Galactica vint se positionner au côté du Colonial One, en tête de la colonne. Les vipers et les raptors qui avaient été laissés en arrière pour assurer la protection du Colonial One et du reste de la flotte rentrèrent un à un.

- Une communication du Colonial One, annonça Dualla. C'est la présidente.  
- Passez-la moi sur mon combiné, répondit Bill.

Avec un plaisir difficile à dissimuler, il souleva le combiné qui lui faisait face et attendit d'entendre la voix de la Présidente. Au plus sombre moment de la bataille, elle lui était apparue et il avait pensé qu'il ne la verrait plus jamais, qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais le son de sa voix.

- Amiral? dit la Présidente. Je me trompe où la bataille a été plus difficile que prévu? J'ai vu que le Galactica a subi d'importants dégâts. Que s'est-il passé?  
- Cette planète était un piège, répondit Bill. Nous avons été confrontés à une opposition… bien plus importante que prévu!  
- Dois-je en déduire que vous n'avez pas ramené de Stonium?  
- Oui Madame. Nous n'avons pas pu remplir notre mission.  
- Et bien souhaitons que nos armes soient devenues inutiles maintenant…

Bill ne comprenait pas et resta silencieux, une expression d'étonnement sur son visage.

- Que voulez-vous dire? finit-il par articuler.  
- Vous n'avez encore rien vu? C'est incroyable, pourtant nous effectuons cette vérification après chaque bond depuis quelques temps!

L'Amiral comprit à quoi Laura faisait allusion, mais il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Depuis qu'il avaient dépassé la nébuleuse du Lagon, ils contrôlaient la configuration du ciel pour vérifier sa concordance avec les constellations apparues dans la tombe d'Athéna, sur Kobol. Il se tourna vers Dualla.

- Avez-vous vérifié la configuration stellaire?  
- Pas encore, Amiral. Je m'en charge tout de suite.

Pendant que Dualla tapotait sur sa console d'ordinateur, Bill montra des signes d'impatience. Saul ne manqua pas de le remarquer et, après une courte hésitation, comprit ce qu'il attendait. Petit à petit, tout le personnel du CIC cessa de s'activer et se mit à attendre en silence le rapport de Dualla.

- Identique en tous points, Amiral. Les douze constellations sont là, comme celles du Tombeau d'Athéna!

Elle ne semblait pas croire elle-même à ce qu'elle venait d'annoncer. Puis elle esquissa un sourire et finit par laisser éclater sa joie. Le reste des occupants du CIC se laissa petit à petit emporter par la liesse et le silence laissa sa place à un concert d'acclamations.

- Nous y sommes, dit simplement Bill dans le combiné de son téléphone.  
- Oui, Amiral. C'est le bout du chemin. Nous avons réussi à atteindre ce système dont nous avons tant rêvé. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver laquelle des planètes de ce système abrite la treizième colonie.  
- Je lance immédiatement des raptors vers chacune de ces planètes. Nous allons rapidement le découvrir.  
- Amiral? interrompit Dualla, le Major Adama vous attend dans votre cabine.  
- J'y vais. Je vous donne des nouvelles dès que nous aurons trouvé la Terre, Madame la Présidente!  
- Je les attends avec impatience…

Par l'entrebâillement de la porte, Bill constata que son fils regardait un portrait de Zack qui trônait sur son bureau. Il poussa énergiquement la porte pour qu'il ne sache pas avoir été surpris.

- Bonjour, Père, dit Lee en lui faisant l'accolade.

Bill regarda son fils avec fierté. Du jeune homme timoré qu'il avait été, il était devenu un véritable chef militaire. De son commandement du Pegasus, il avait gardé cette qualité qui caractérisait les meilleurs officiers: le charisme.

- La journée n'a pas été de tout repos, hein? reprit Lee. J'ai vu les dégâts subis par le Galactica en rentrant avec mon viper.

Au lieu de participer à l'attaque, Lee avait été laissé en arrière avec quelques autres vipers pour assurer la protection de la flotte. Il en avait été passablement frustré, mais avait accepté et suivi les ordres.

- Les cylons nous ont tendu un piège. Alors que nous pensions avoir remporté la bataille, quatre vaisseaux mère sont apparus sur le Dradis. Ils ont bien failli avoir notre peau, ce coup-ci…

Lee réfléchissait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Comment les cylons avaient-ils pu prévoir cette attaque? Ils devaient savoir que la flotte manquait de Stonium et qu'elle allait devoir s'en procurer…

- Pour que les cylons aient été capables de nous tendre ce piège, conclut-il finalement, il y a forcément un espion au plus haut niveau…  
- J'ai bien réfléchi et j'arrive à la même conclusion.  
- Mais de qui s'agit-il? Et comment communique-t-il avec les autres cylons?  
- On a déjà vu des cylons communiquer à distance avec ses pairs… Et j'ai renoncé à deviner de qui il s'agit. Ca peut être n'importe qui.  
- Sharon était au courant, elle aurait pu leur communiquer l'information.  
- J'ai confiance en elle. Mais je peux avoir tort.

Bill se tourna vers un portrait de sa femme et le regarda un instant, avec un grand vide dans les yeux.

- Mais j'ai confiance en tout le monde, ajouta-t-il enfin. J'ai donc forcément tort!  
- J'aurais dû être là, dit Lee en baissant la tête. Je suis le CAG. Ma place était avec les autres pilotes.  
- Ca n'aurait rien changé. Contre quatre vaisseaux mère, nous étions condamnés. La bataille était trop inégale.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers son fils et décida de changer de conversation.

- Tu viens avec moi? Allons rendre visite à Kara. Elle est à l'infirmerie.  
- Elle est blessée? demanda Lee inquiet.  
- Oui. Mais le Docteur Cottle m'a fait savoir que ça n'était pas grave. Elle devrait pouvoir sortir dans la journée.

Kara était assise sur une couchette de l'infirmerie. Elle laissait pendre sa jambe valide, alors qu'une infirmière changeait le pansement qui enserrait sa jambe blessée. Elle fit un large sourire en voyant le père et le fils Adama et leur fit signe d'approcher.

- Il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer! lui dit Lee avec un grand sourire.  
- Tu me connais, Major. Je n'en fais qu'à ma tête! Je dois absolument prouver que c'est moi la meilleure!  
- Comment ça se passe?  
- Une balle de douze millimètres m'a traversé le gras de la cuisse. Un peu à gauche et mon fémur volait en éclats! J'ai eu de la chance…

Lee la serra dans ses bras, puis Bill en fit de même.

- Encore une fois, c'est à toi qu'on doit notre survie, dit ce dernier. Si tu n'avais pas fait cet acte courageux, le Galactica n'aurait pas survécu à cette bataille.  
- Disons qu'il fallait que je le fasse. Quelqu'un devait le faire. Je ne me suis pas posé de questions. J'y suis allé!  
- En tout cas, tu as bien démoli ton viper, dit Lee. Je l'ai vu dans le hangar, il n'est pas prêt de revoler!  
- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. La prochaine fois, j'essayerai de le ramener en plusieurs morceaux!

Puis elle changea d'expression. Son regard devint noir.

- Nous avons perdu beaucoup de vipers aujourd'hui… et de pilotes. C'était un véritable carnage. Les raiders nous tournaient tout autour. Nous devions lutter à un contre dix. Nous ne pouvions rien faire…

L'infirmière qui bandait sa jambe avait terminé son travail et s'éloigna. Starbuck laissa pendre sa jambe bandée et frissonna à l'évocation des pires moments de la bataille.

- Les bleus se faisaient laminer. L'un après l'autre. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver. Pas tous.  
- Ce que tu as fait est déjà remarquable, répondit Bill. Des milliers de personnes te doivent leur vie. C'est moi qui ai failli aujourd'hui. Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous trouver dans un pareil guet-apens.

Kara regarda Bill dans les yeux.

- Il va falloir les remplacer, dit-elle. Trouver de nouveaux pilotes.  
- Comme d'habitude, je te charge de cette tâche. Ainsi que de leur instruction. Tu es la plus qualifiée à ce bord pour cette mission.  
- Je serai à la hauteur, Amiral.

L'infirmière revint et interrompit la conversation.

- Amiral? On vient d'appeler du CIC. Vous êtes demandé de toute urgence.  
- Bien, allons-y, Lee. Je suis désolé, Starbuck, nous allons te laisser.  
- Ce n'est rien. Je sors dans un petit moment, de toute façon.

- Amiral? Nous avons une communication. C'est Athéna. Elle veut vous parler.

Dualla semblait soulagée de voir les Adama rentrer dans le CIC. Elle passa directement la communication sur haut-parleur.

- Athéna? lança Bill. Je vous écoute.  
- Je pense avoir trouvé la Terre, Amiral.

Des cris de joie parcoururent la salle. Athéna dut attendre le calme pour continuer.

- La planète semble avoir été dévastée il y a longtemps. Mais il y a tout de même des survivants. Nous avons parlé à un certain Dello Corriant. Il nous a dit parler au nom du peuple de la Terre. Nous avons négocié un moment et il a accepté que la flotte vienne se mettre en orbite autour de sa planète.  
- Alors allons-y, répondit Adama.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. A bout de souffle**

Il régnait une atmosphère emplie d'une grande excitation dans le grand hangar du Galactica. Les officiers, les pilotes et une partie des soldats et des marines étaient alignés, attendant d'être mis au garde à vous. D'ici là, les discussions allaient bon train. On essayait d'imaginer à quoi allait ressembler le vaisseau qui allait pénétrer par la baie d'ici quelques minutes et surtout à quoi ressemblerait son occupant.

"Colonial One, vous êtes autorisé à vous arrimer!" La voix du Capitaine Kelly, provenant de la cabine de l'officier d'appontage, venait de retentir dans la halle. Bill Adama se dirigea vers le sas des voyageurs pour accueillir personnellement la Présidente à son arrivée. Elle avait choisi de venir à bord du Galactica pour rencontrer l'émissaire de la Terre, plutôt qu'à bord du Colonial One par raison de commodité, la baie d'appontage de son vaisseau étant petite et peu flexible.

Elle entra en arborant un large sourire, suivie du vice-président Tom Zarek et de sa conseillère Tory Foster. Elle eut un regard enchanteur pour l'Amiral qui lui rendit son sourire puis la pria de rejoindre les rangs en lui posant une main dans le dos et en lui montrant la direction à suivre de l'autre. Le Colonel Tigh ordonna le garde à vous à l'approche de la Présidente et de l'Amiral et, comme un seul homme, les quatre rangées se redressèrent d'un mouvement brusque.

Laura Roslin sourit avant de prendre la même pose que les militaires. Elle regarda vers la baie d'entrée.

- Combien de temps encore?  
- Il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Bill. 

Quelques heures auparavant, la flotte avait atteint l'orbite terrestre. Celui à qui Sharon avait parlé avait immédiatement contacté les Coloniaux.

- Je suis Dello Corriant, avait-il dit. Nous vous autorisons à rester en orbite autour de la Terre, mais nous ne tolérerons aucune marque d'agressivité!  
- Nous venons en paix, avait répondu Bill. Nos armes resteront silencieuses et nous souhaitons vous rencontrer. Nous avons fait un très long voyage pour cela.  
- Dans ce cas, je vous demande l'autorisation de venir à votre bord. Nous avons beaucoup de questions à vous poser…

Et l'Amiral avait donné son autorisation. Le rendez-vous avait été fixé et les préparatifs pour la réception avaient commencé. Jusqu'à cet instant, l'agitation avait été à son paroxysme. Désormais, le calme s'installait peu à peu, alors que le vaisseau de Dello Corriant devait être en approche.

"Vous êtes autorisé à vous poser. Veuillez pénétrer à bord du Galactica par la piste d'appontage bâbord!" Ca y était. Le vaisseau de Dello Corriant était cette fois prêt à se poser. Dans quelques instants il allait pénétrer dans le hangar. Laura sourit à Bill et ce dernier lui rendit son sourire avant de se redresser pour s'assurer de sa prestance.

- Un représentant de la treizième colonie! s'exclama Laura Roslin. Vous vous rendez compte Amiral? Depuis le temps que nous voyagions, je commençais à douter que cet instant arrive un jour.  
- Ce que vous avez accompli est prodigieux, Laura. Sans vous, nous n'aurions jamais réussi cela.  
- Sans vous non plus, remarqua-t-elle. C'est grâce à vous et à vos hommes que la flotte civile a survécu à toutes ces attaques des cylons.

L'ascenseur qui amenait les vipers et les raptors à l'intérieur du hangar se mit en branle et le vaisseau de Dello Corriant apparut. Une vague de surprise parcourut les militaires alignés. La même sensation étrange avait germé dans l'esprit de chacun d'eux. Ce vaisseau semblait avoir un curieux air de famille avec les grands raiders cylon. Ceux-là même qui servaient de transport de troupes, l'équivalent des raptors pour les cylons.

Mais la plupart se dirent que cela devait être dû au hasard. Après tout, les mêmes problématiques techniques conduisaient souvent à des résultats semblables. Lee, aligné sur la première ligne tout près de son père, était beaucoup plus sceptique. Une telle ressemblance pouvait-elle être due à une simple coïncidence?

Il avait d'ailleurs fait part à son père de son scepticisme un peu plus tôt. Il lui avait semblé prématuré de faire confiance à ces terriens au point de leur accorder le droit de faire cette visite. Si l'émissaire s'avérait être un espion, il aurait tout loisir de détailler l'armement du Galactica et saurait alors qu'il était quasiment hors de combat et que la flotte était donc presque sans défense. Il aurait plutôt opté pour un rendez-vous dans un endroit neutre pour la première rencontre. Afin de ne pas trop se dévoiler.

Mais son père lui avait rétorqué qu'ils avaient fait un très long voyage pour rencontrer les humains de la treizième colonie. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés, il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre des semaines à s'observer mutuellement. Ils étaient des frères et si on voulait obtenir leur confiance, il faudrait en montrer soi-même.

Le vaisseau terrien s'avança à l'intérieur du hangar et s'immobilisa finalement devant la rangée de militaires. Tigh ordonna à nouveau le garde à vous et tous les militaires, à l'exception d'Adama, se redressèrent, tendus et fixes comme des réverbères! Laura sentait une tension monter en elle alors qu'elle fixait la porte latérale, ou plutôt ce qu'on imaginait être une porte latérale.

Et finalement, celle-ci s'ouvrit effectivement. Bien qu'au garde à vous, la plupart des soldats tournèrent discrètement les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir celui qui allait sortir par cette porte. Et d'abord, il n'y eut rien à voir. Puis une silhouette se profila dans la pénombre. Et finalement Dello Corriant apparut, regardant de tous côtés pour contempler le hangar du Galactica.

Une vague de surprise parcourut les rangs des soldats alignés. Certes, il était évident que les conventions vestimentaires sur la Terre et dans les colonies devaient avoir largement divergé. Mais quel être humain pouvait accepter de s'accoutrer de la sorte? Le costume de Dello Corriant était tout bonnement ridicule. Il portait une longue robe à paillettes rouges et or avec un large col qui lui couvrait presque les oreilles.

Mais ce qui se révélait plus surprenant encore, c'était le visage de l'homme. Il était d'une maigreur atroce, à tel point que la forme de son crâne apparaissait clairement sous sa peau. Ceci était accentué par son crâne entièrement rasé, à l'exception d'une petite tresse à l'arrière de son crâne. Sa peau était d'une lividité presque cadavérique et des veines apparaissaient clairement sur ses joues même à cette distance. Il avait les yeux très clairs, ce qui intensifiait son regard, pourtant déjà très perçant. Bref, il ne lui aurait manqué qu'une paire de longues canines pour ressembler à un véritable vampire!

Lee eut encore une fois une impression de mal à l'aise. Ce visage n'était pas seulement effrayant. Il lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu. Pourtant il était certain de ne jamais avoir rencontré une personne avec une telle face de gargouille!

Le regard de Dello Corriant se fixa finalement sur Laura, qui s'avança vers lui avec un large sourire. Elle lui tendit la main, mais il la regarda avec surprise. La Présidente retira sa main, gênée. Les coutumes avaient visiblement beaucoup divergé entre les humains de la Terre et ceux des douze colonies!

- Je suis Laura Roslin, dit-elle finalement. Présidente des douze colonies. Au nom de tout l'équipage de ce vaisseau, dit-elle en effectuant un large geste englobant tous les soldats, soyez le bienvenu à bord du Galactica, le vaisseau amiral de notre flotte.  
- Quant à moi, je suis Dello Corriant. Grand Prêtre d'Hercule et garant à vie de la Révélation Ultime.

Alors que le Colonel Tigh autorisait les soldats à reprendre une posture plus décontractée, Laura se tourna vers Bill et constata qu'il arborait une mine circonspecte. Elle lui sourit et se tourna à nouveau vers le prêtre.

- Vous êtes donc religieux? Nous devrions bien nous entendre alors. Nous-mêmes sommes très croyant et accordons une place prépondérante à notre religion au sein de notre société. Nos Dieux sont au centre de nos vies.  
- Il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu. Hercule est celui qui est et qui sera. Mais nous vous aiderons à trouver sa voie.  
- Bien bien! répondit-elle. Tout un programme. Je me réjouis de découvrir votre culture. Mais notre présence ici n'a pas une vocation culturelle. Les douze planètes dont nous sommes originaires ont été détruites par un ennemi très puissant et nous ne sommes que les quelques survivants de notre civilisation. Depuis ce terrible jour, nous sommes à la recherche d'un endroit où nous établir. Tels que vous nous voyez, nous sommes à bout de souffle. Nous aimerions enfin pouvoir en finir avec cette quête.

Dello Corriant la regardait avec intensité. Laura se dit qu'elle avait éveillé son intérêt. Elle décida de ne pas le relâcher.

- Nos écritures font état d'une treizième colonie. Nos ancêtres communs se sont perdus de vue voici des milliers d'années. Et comme nous étions perdus sans endroit où aller, nous avons décidé de partir en quête de ces lointains cousins.

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau pour permettre à son vis-à-vis de digérer au fur et à mesure les informations qu'elle donnait.

- Selon nos écritures toujours, dit-elle enfin, la treizième colonie s'est rendue sur une planète nommée "Terre". Et aujourd'hui, au terme d'un très long périple, nous pensons l'avoir trouvée. Est-ce bien le cas?

Dello Corriant sembla étonné. Puis il regarda Laura, toujours avec la même intensité et répondit:

- C'est bien le nom que nous donnons à notre planète. A mon tour donc de vous accueillir et de vous souhaiter la bienvenue sur Terre!

Malgré le regard réprobateur du Colonel Tigh, des cris de joie retentirent dans les rangs. Dello Corriant sembla très étonné par ces débordements, mais pas offusqué.

- Je réitère malgré tout mon avertissement, tempéra l'homme au visage cadavérique. Je vous rappelle que toute manifestation d'hostilité de votre part conduira à votre destruction immédiate. Je vous prie donc de cesser toute activité militaire, et ce jusqu'à ce que nous ayons statué sur la suite des évènements.

Bill s'avança. Laura comprit que la discussion allait maintenant porter sur le domaine militaire et lui céda la place.

- Bonjour je suis l'Amiral Adama. Je suis le commandant de cette flotte. Les questions militaires sont de mon ressort. Je peux donc vous certifier que nous ne ferons aucune manœuvre qui puisse être interprétée comme hostiles aussi longtemps que nous serons en orbite autour de votre planète.  
- Vous m'en voyez rassuré. Nous n'aimerions pas que ces retrouvailles tournent à la guerre. A ce propos, ajouta-t-il, vous avez dit être en guerre? Contre un ennemi très puissant? Quel est donc cet ennemi?  
- Nous les nommons les cylons, répondit Adama après une courte hésitation. Ce sont des êtres mi-mécaniques mi-biologiques avec lesquels nous sommes en guerre depuis de nombreuses années. Ils ont fait une incursion éclair dans notre espace et nous ont pris par surprise. Toute notre civilisation a été détruite.  
- J'ai vu en arrivant que votre vaisseau était fortement endommagé. Est-ce que ce sont ces… "cylons" qui ont provoqué ces dégâts?  
- C'est exact. Nous avons livré de nombreuses batailles contre eux depuis que nous voyageons vers vous. Notre vaisseau porte les cicatrices de ces combats. Le dernier en date a eu lieu il y a quelques heures à peine. Et dans ce combat, nous avons subi des dégâts énormes. Nous vous demandons donc l'autorisation de procéder aux travaux de réparations urgentes. Vous pourrez bien entendu assister à ces travaux pour vous assurer qu'il ne s'agit pas de manœuvres militaires.

Dello Corriant réfléchit un instant. Finalement, il ignora la requête de Bill et continua à le questionner.

- Ces… cylons, vous dites qu'ils vous ont suivi?  
- Oui.  
- Vous les avez donc conduits jusqu'ici?  
- J'espère bien que non. Mais il vaut mieux se préparer à cette éventualité, je pense.

Dello Corriant se tourna un instant vers son vaisseau. Bill s'attendait à le voir remonter à bord sans un mot. Probablement, le fait que les cylons étaient à leurs trousses allait poser un problème entre les deux civilisations. Finalement, le Terrien se retourna et regarda à nouveau Bill.

- Une dernière question, ces êtres mi-mécaniques mi-biologiques, ils ont bien dû être créés par quelqu'un?

Bill ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air penaud. Il répondit à contrecœur.

- J'ai bien peur que nous soyons responsables de leur existence. Nous les avons créés, puis ils se sont rebellés contre nous.  
- Je vois… répondit pensivement Dello Corriant. Vous êtes autorisés à procéder à vos réparations. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pouvons vous envoyer des robots pour vous aider à votre tâche.

"Des robots?" pensa Bill. Il avait une aversion totale pour toute forme de mécanique automatisée. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse les robots terriens toucher à son vaisseau.

- Non merci, rejeta-t-il poliment. Je pense que nous pourrons nous débrouiller sans votre aide.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Le sang des Dieux**

Gaius Baltar s'ennuyait à mourir. Depuis son retour à bord du Galactica, il était consigné dans sa cabine. Chaque matin, deux marines l'escortaient jusqu'à son laboratoire, où il passait la journée à tester des échantillons sanguins à la recherche de nouveaux cylons infiltrés. Et chaque soir, les mêmes deux marines le reconduisaient jusqu'à sa cabine. Il n'avait accès à aucune forme de distraction. Bref, il regrettait presque l'époque où il séjournait à bord d'un vaisseau mère cylon.

Mais il savourait tout de même sa chance. Lorsque les cylons l'avaient donné en pâture aux coloniaux, il pensait vraiment qu'il allait être exécuté sur-le-champ. Et il avait entendu des tas d'histoires à propos de collaborateurs qui avaient été sommairement exécutés peu après leur retour sur le Galactica. Probablement que s'il était lui aussi rentré directement sur le Galactica après l'évacuation de New Caprica, il en aurait fait partie.

Heureusement, Laura Roslin avait depuis promulgué une loi d'amnistie générale à propos des évènements qui s'étaient produits sur New Caprica. Et bien qu'il sentît à chacune de leurs rencontres qu'elle aurait bien aimé l'exécuter de ses propres mains, elle était bien forcée de respecter les lois qu'elle avait elle-même écrites!

Mais malgré tout, il comprenait que ses semblables ne lui feraient plus jamais confiance. Aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait, il serait obligé de demeurer ainsi sous bonne garde. Enfin, pour autant qu'on ne lui ai jamais fait confiance, bien sûr…

- Regarde qui vient pointer le bout de son nez Gaius!

Il regarda Numéro Six puis suivit son regard. Elle fixait la porte d'entrée du laboratoire en arborant un large sourire. Il se retourna et vit Sharon qui semblait hésiter à entrer. Elle tenait Héra par la main. La petite fille avait beaucoup grandi depuis qu'il l'avait ramenée à sa mère biologique.

- Monsieur Baltar? Est-ce que je vous dérange?  
- Non… Entrez! Asseyez-vous!

Il vint jusqu'à la porte et proposa une chaise à la jeune femme. Celle-ci la refusa poliment et se contenta d'entrer.

- Je ne reste pas… J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

Numéro Six tourna autour de Sharon et regarda le bébé avec un sourire cajoleur.

- Qu'il est mignon notre enfant, Gaius. Tu ne trouves pas?  
- Oui, il est très mignon, notre… Je veux dire que votre fille est très mignonne Sharon!  
- Merci. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Enfin, je pense que vous pouvez m'aider.

Gaius la regarda avec étonnement.

- Elle croit qu'elle a choisi de venir Gaius, lui dit Numéro Six. Mais si elle est là, c'est que Dieu le lui a commandé! Elle est là pour ça. Ca a toujours été son rôle…

Gaius jeta un regard courroucé à sa blonde compagne, puis revint à Sharon.

- Mon aide… En quoi puis-je vous aider? Enfin vous savez, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer…  
- Je pense que vous serez intéressé. Vous savez, Héra a à peine deux ans et demi maintenant.  
- Oui, ça doit être à peu près son âge, mais…  
- Et vous ne voyez rien de spécial?  
- Je vous l'ai dit, elle est très mignonne. Mais je ne vois pas…

Gaius comprit soudain ce qu'elle voulait dire. Une enfant de deux ans et demi n'aurait pas dû être aussi grande. Elle aurait encore dû être un bébé. Et ce qu'il avait en face de lui, c'était une vraie fillette!

- C'est étonnant! Je… C'est vraiment incroyable. Quelle croissance rapide!  
- Et bien voilà, répondit Sharon. J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne comprends pas comment Héra a pu grandir si vite. C'est idiot mais j'ai peur. Je pense que cela s'explique par le fait qu'elle est à moitié cylon. Et j'espère qu'elle n'aura pas à souffrir à cause de l'héritage que je lui laisse.  
- C'est… Probablement que vos gènes de cylon ont été modifiés pour vous permettre de croître plus rapidement.  
- Tu es sur la bonne voie, Gaius, dit Numéro Six en lui chatouillant l'oreille de l'index.  
- Vos corps… physiques. Vous n'en avez besoin qu'à l'âge adulte. Je suppose que vous n'avez que faire d'une enfance. Donc, ils… poussent de manière accélérée.  
- Et Héra aurait donc hérité de moi? demanda Sharon.  
- C'est certain. Ca n'est en tout cas pas sa moitié humaine qui est la cause de sa croissance rapide!

Gaius était de plus en plus intéressé. Ce petit être était réellement étonnant. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir un peu plus l'étudier! Il aurait eu tellement à en apprendre. Mais peut-être que…

- Vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. En quoi puis-je vous aider?  
- Vous êtes le plus grand spécialiste en matière de cylon, n'est-ce pas?  
- Oui, je pense… Aucun humain ne vous connaît mieux que moi, c'est certain!  
- Alors, j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à savoir ce qui arrive à Héra. Et surtout je voudrais que vous me disiez si elle est en danger.

Numéro Six passa derrière Sharon et posa la tête sur son épaule, de telle manière que Gaius avait l'impression que les deux têtes étaient posées sur le même corps!

- Aide-là, Gaius! dit-elle en souriant. C'est Dieu qui te le commande!  
- Dieu… Heu, Dieu sait que j'aimerais vous aider Athéna, mais je ne sais pas…  
- C'est vous qui aviez trouvé les vertus curatives du sang de mon enfant. Vous l'aviez sauvé à l'époque. Si vous continuiez ces recherches, il se peut que vous trouviez d'autres choses!  
- Elle a raison, Gaius, dit Numéro Six. Tout est dans le sang…

Gaius tourna un instant en rond. C'était trop tentant. Il s'ennuyait tant. Une recherche comme celle-là lui donnerait une distraction inespérée. Et puis… Si c'était Dieu qui le voulait…

- D'accord, dit-il finalement. Mais je n'ai plus d'échantillon. Il faudrait que j'en prélève un nouveau. Et j'aurais besoin d'un prélèvement du vôtre également… comme échantillon témoin.  
- Vous pouvez en prendre autant que vous le voudrez, répondit Sharon en souriant.

- Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce Terrien, Laura?

Bill était debout devant le petit bar, camouflé dans une armoire de son bureau. Il était en train de servir un verre d'ambroisie pour la Présidente. Celle-ci, profondément enfouie dans un fauteuil de cuir l'épiait du coin de l'œil. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'il lui avait posé une question et se ressaisit.

- Bien… répondit-elle sans conviction. Il était très bien. Un peu bizarre, mais ça doit être normal. Nos cultures sont différentes après tout.

Bill se retourna pour faire face à Laura et lui tendit son verre rempli à moitié d'ambroisie.

- Et bien moi, il ne m'a pas du tout plu. Il avait bien l'air d'un fanatique religieux et ça me déplaît fortement. D'ailleurs, je trouve que le fait que le premier émissaire que nous recevions soit un prêtre en dit long sur leur société.  
- Ils sont religieux, répondit Laura en haussant les épaules. Et alors? La religion a également une grande importance pour nous!  
- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que leur société semble bien être basée sur le modèle de la théocratie. Ce prêtre semble occuper une place prépondérante et cela reflète une bonne dose de fanatisme. J'ai le pressentiment que cela va nous poser un gros problème…

Laura sembla questionner Bill du regard. Le fait que la treizième colonie ne partageât pas leurs idéaux religieux était évident. Mais il ne lui semblait pas que ça soit un obstacle insurmontable.

- Le problème, continua Bill, c'est qu'il a bien dit qu'il n'y a qu'un seul Dieu, le leur. Je ne pense donc pas qu'ils soient prêts à accepter nos différences. Et comme, la religion est probablement au centre de leur politique, j'entrevois les problèmes que cela risque de causer à l'avenir entre nos 2 peuples…

Bill s'assit sur le fauteuil libre et but une petite gorgée d'ambroisie après quoi il s'en humecta les lèvres. Laura but à son tour et le regarda à nouveau.

- C'est pour cette raison que je vous ai demandé de venir, Laura. Je n'ai aucune confiance en ces Terriens et j'ai décidé qu'il fallait les connaître un peu mieux avant de continuer notre rapprochement.  
- Que voulez-vous faire? s'inquiéta Laura. Vous n'allez pas faire de bêtise, j'espère?  
- Dans quelques minutes, deux officiers du Galactica vont partir à bord d'un raptor pour se poser sur Terre. Ils ont pour mission d'observer les habitants, afin de d'évaluer le fonctionnement de leur gouvernement, de connaître leur culture, leur religion. Mais aussi d'évaluer leur niveau technologique et surtout…

Il s'interrompit et regarda Laura dans les yeux avec profondeur.

- Surtout, d'évaluer leur puissance militaire.

La Présidente posa son verre sur le coin du bureau de l'Amiral et se leva, offusquée.

- Amiral! Vous nous faites courir un grand risque! Si vos hommes sont découverts, les Terriens risquent de prendre cela pour un acte de guerre! Et ils nous ont avertis qu'ils répliqueraient sans ménagement!  
- Entre deux risques, je choisis celui qui me semble le moindre, Laura.  
- Nous parcourons la galaxie depuis si longtemps afin de retrouver la treizième colonie! Et maintenant que nous l'avons enfin trouvée, ce que vous trouvez de mieux à faire, c'est de leur envoyer des espions?

Bill se leva pour faire face à Laura. Il but à nouveau une petite gorgée, puis déposa à son tour son verre sur le bureau.

- Laura, reprit-il avec calme, c'est une décision militaire. Si je vous ai fait venir, ça n'est pas pour vous demander votre avis, mais pour vous informer. Pour ce genre de décision, je ne me fie qu'à mon instinct. Et je suis sûr que dans ce cas il ne me trompe pas.

Laura se rassit nerveusement. Elle savait que Bill avait raison. Ce Terrien était vraiment bizarre. Si jamais la treizième colonie devait devenir un ennemi potentiel, il valait mieux le savoir. Et savoir à qui on avait affaire. Mais même si Bill avait raison, elle aurait aimé qu'il prît cette décision seulement après l'avoir consultée et lui avoir exposé son plan. Son arrogance était parfois vraiment agaçante.

- Et j'espère que vous avez pris toutes les précautions nécessaires pour éviter que ces officiers ne soient repérés?  
- Bien sûr. Leur raptor sera mêlé aux équipes de réparation du Galactica. Et lorsqu'il sera hors de vue depuis la Terre, il sautera directement dans l'atmosphère de la planète, le plus près possible du sol. Ainsi, ils devraient parvenir à échapper aux Dradis terriens…

Il s'interrompit un instant, le temps de s'asseoir à son tour.

- Enfin pour autant qu'ils disposent de cette technologie, bien sûr…  
- Et que leurs Dradis ne soient pas plus perfectionnés que les nôtres! Ils pourraient très bien être capables de détecter des vaisseaux très proches du sol!  
- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai des doutes. C'est un pari que nous devrons tenter. Une fois au sol, continua-t-il après une pause, ils camoufleront le vaisseau et ils ont ordre d'éviter tout contact avec les habitants. Ils ne doivent faire que de l'observation.

Laura n'appréciait pas du tout ce plan. Mais elle comprenait bien qu'elle n'avait pas le choix.

- D'accord, dit-elle finalement. J'espère qu'aucun accros ne viendra perturber ce plan. Mais j'imagine que vos officiers sont suffisamment compétents pour éviter la détection. Qui sont-ils au fait?  
- Le Major Adama et le Capitaine Thrace se sont portés volontaires.

Pourquoi Laura n'était-elle pas étonnée? A chaque fois que l'Amiral avait une mission de confiance à confier à quelqu'un, c'était ces deux-là qu'il désignait…


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Une planète désolée**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Lee avait pris place dans le siège du pilote. En effet la jambe de Kara la faisait encore un peu souffrir et le pilotage, même celui d'un raptor, nécessitait d'être en pleine possession de ses moyens. Starbuck quant à elle était assise à l'arrière et calculait l'instant optimal pour effectuer le saut.

Devant elle, des données brutes indéchiffrables défilaient sur l'écran de contrôle. Mais elle en comprenait les grandes lignes et savait quelle information attendre. 

- Préparez-vous au saut, CAG!

Lee fit pivoter le levier de verrouillage de la commande de saut PRL et l'assura en position déverrouillée.

- Prêt pour le saut!

Avant de disparaître derrière le Galactica, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au gigantesque disque terrestre. Vu de l'espace, cette planète paraissait si accueillante. Mais un mauvais pressentiment trottait dans sa tête depuis la visite de Dello Corriant. Le Grand Prêtre lui avait fait très mauvaise impression et il continuait à se demander pourquoi. A qui donc lui faisait-il penser?

Par contre, il avait été rassuré lorsque son père lui avait dit que lui non plus n'avait aucune confiance en ce Terrien. La mission dont ils avaient été chargés comportaient de sérieux risques. Si son père avait choisi de les prendre, c'est qu'il prenait la menace au sérieux.

Lee poussa le levier de commande en avant pour plonger derrière le Galactica. La Terre disparut peu à peu à son regard, camouflée par le Battlestar. Autour d'eux, les équipages de plusieurs autres raptors s'affairaient à la réparation du grand vaisseau. Les travaux avançaient bien, mais plusieurs jours risquaient d'être encore nécessaires.

- On y'est Lee! lança Starbuck. Met toute la gomme!

Apollo poussa la commande des moteurs à fond pour donner une vitesse suffisante au raptor. En effet, une fois dans l'atmosphère terrestre, une vitesse importante serait nécessaire pour que l'appareil ne se crashe pas. Le vaisseau accéléra de toute sa puissance, plaquant les deux pilotes à leurs sièges. Ils se fraya un passage entre les autres raptors qui s'affairaient autour du Galactica.

Kara eut soudain une pensée pour ce saut qu'elle avait réalisé sur Caprica avec plusieurs autres raptors pour aller secourir celui qui deviendrait son mari. Les conditions de ce saut étaient assez similaires. Et il ne s'était pas bien passé. L'un des équipages avait fait une minuscule erreur dans le calcul des coordonnées d'arrivée et s'était finalement retrouvé au beau milieu d'une montagne. Kara revérifia une dernière fois les données pour s'assurer que cette mésaventure n'allait pas leur arriver.

- Vas-y! On saute! cria Kara juste avant que le raptor ne dépasse l'arrière du Galactica et puisse devenir visible depuis le sol.

Un éclair plus tard, le raptor se retrouva lancé à pleine vitesse au milieu d'une vallée encaissée. Passant subitement du vol spatial en apesanteur au vol atmosphérique, l'appareil subit une violente poussée vers le bas que les ordinateurs ne parvinrent pas à compenser automatiquement. Le raptor fit une embardée et pointa méchamment vers le bas! Lee tira violemment sur le levier de direction, mais ne parvint pas à redresser le nez du vaisseau.

- Lee, fait quelque chose! tempêta Starbuck. On va se crasher!  
- Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que j'attends que ça passe en me tournant les pouces?

Les arbres du fond de la vallée approchaient à toute vitesse. L'accélération que subissaient les deux pilotes était telle que Lee devait se cramponner pour rester en contact avec les commandes. Il continuait à tirer sur le levier, mais le raptor ne déviait pas.

Il s'aperçut soudain qu'un gros bloc rocheux leur barrait le passage. Au dernier moment, il parvint à faire virer le raptor pour éviter l'obstacle. Mais ce déplacement latéral avait encore accéléré la chute du vaisseau.

Le raptor toucha la cime d'un grand conifère, heureusement sans dommage. Mais Lee s'aperçut qu'un grand bosquet se situait sur leur course, juste devant eux. Il continuait à tirer de toutes ses forces sur le levier, mais le petit vaisseau ne voulait rien savoir. Au contraire, sa vitesse de chute augmentait de plus en plus. Kara cria le nom de Lee avec frayeur. Ce dernier se prépara au choc fatal.

Mais au dernier moment, l'ordinateur de vol parvint à effectuer les corrections liées au changement de gravité. Lee sentit la commande de vol réagir. Il tira à nouveau violemment sur le manche et cette fois le raptor releva le nez. D'abord tout doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, le vaisseau se redressa puis commença à reprendre de l'altitude. Lee serrait les dents. Les arbres étaient toujours devant lui et il ne savait pas s'il serait possible de les éviter.

Le raptor remontait lentement et les arbres laissaient lentement place au ciel dans le champ de vision de Lee. Il continuait à s'accrocher au levier et se surprit à plisser les yeux. Puis, le choc se produisit. La cime des arbres vint percuter le dessous du raptor. Heureusement, ils ne firent que l'effleurer et le choc fut sans gravité. Lee parvint finalement à reprendre le contrôle.

Il stabilisa la vitesse et chercha un endroit où se poser.

- Je n'ai jamais vu personne piloter aussi mal, CAG!  
- J'aurais voulu t'y voir! Les commandes ne répondaient pas! Tu devrais plutôt me remercier. Je t'ai sauvé la vie!  
- Ouais… On dira ça…

Il aperçut une clairière et immobilisa le raptor au-dessus. Puis, il laissa le vaisseau se poser en douceur le long des arbres.

- Nous devons vite camoufler le vaisseau, dit Lee. Avec tout ça, nous avons eu tout le temps de nous faire remarquer…  
- Tu l'as dit, Major.

Kara sortit du vaisseau et commença à tendre un filet de camouflage par-dessus l'appareil. Pendant ce temps, Lee ramassait toutes sortes de branchages dans les bois pour les disposer tout autour du raptor et ainsi parfaire l'illusion. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent satisfaits de leur travail, ils se mirent en route.

Le choix du site d'atterrissage s'était porté sur une région proche de la ville qui semblait émettre le plus d'énergie lumineuse à la nuit tombée. En effet, très peu d'autres endroits ne brillaient lorsque la rotation de la Terre les plaçaient à l'ombre du Soleil et donc dans la nuit. Mais cette ville côtière flamboyait de mille feux. C'était sans doute la ville la plus importante de la civilisation terrestre.

Et puis c'était aussi vers cette ville que le vaisseau de Dello Corriant semblait s'être dirigé après avoir quitté le Galactica. C'est ainsi que le père de Lee s'était rapidement intéressé à cette ville pour essayer de deviner ce qu'elle cachait. Les photos prises depuis l'orbite terrestre avaient montré que la ville avait, comme tout le reste de la planète, subi un holocauste. Mais il semblait que ses bâtiments avaient mieux résisté que ceux d'autres cités et, de plus, une partie de la ville avait été reconstruite. Plusieurs gros cubes de béton avaient été érigés. Une intense source d'énergie semblait provenir de l'intérieur de ces étranges bâtiments. C'était ces cubes de béton dont il faudrait découvrir l'utilité.

Ils progressaient lentement à travers la forêt. Lee marchait en tête avec un fusil de marines en main. Kara avait sorti son arme d'officier et la tenait prête à l'emploi, canon pointé vers le bas. Ils s'attendaient à tout moment de voir surgir un habitant, voir une patrouille ennemie.

Soudain, ils rencontrèrent une large bande déboisée. Le sol avait été recouvert d'un enduit lisse longtemps auparavant. Celui-ci était totalement défoncé par les années et la nature reprenant ses droits. Mais on pouvait quand même deviner qu'il devait s'agir d'un genre de route pour véhicules terrestre. Ils décidèrent de suivre la route qui semblait conduire vers la ville.

- A découvert, nous sommes encore plus vulnérables, dit Lee à voix basse. Il faut être encore plus prudents.  
- Qu'est-ce qui a pu arriver ici? demanda Kara plus pour elle-même que pour son compagnon. On dirait que cette planète est morte. Les quelques survivants sont terrés dans les villes, le reste de la planète est désertique…  
- Il est certain que la Terre n'est pas l'endroit dont nous rêvions. Ca ne remplacera pas notre Caprica.

A mesure qu'ils marchaient le long de la route, évitant les nombreux obstacles et gravas qui émaillaient leur progression, ils tombèrent soudain sur une large structure métallique à moitié décomposée par la rouille, qui leur barrait le chemin. Ils s'approchèrent pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Ils constatèrent que cela avait dû être une sorte de portique qui enjambait la route. La structure en acier avait cédé à la rouille depuis longtemps et s'était renversée et barrait désormais le chemin. Près du milieu de cette structure, une large plaque de métal à moitié rongée par la rouille apparaissait. Kara et Lee s'approchèrent.

- Regarde Lee, on dirait qu'il y a des lettres dessus!  
- Je vois. Mais c'est difficile à déchiffrer. La rouille a presque tout effacé.  
- Pour moi, la première lettre ressemble à un N. Et la seconde à un E.

Kara parcourut les lettres une à une et finit par épeler les deux mots que portait la plaque.

- N.E.W. Y.O.R.K. Lee, c'est incroyable! Ils utilisent la même écriture que nous! C'est bien la treizième colonie, alors! Il n'y a pas de doute!  
- Oui, mais ne t'emballe pas trop vite. La civilisation qui a fabriqué cette plaque métallique semble avoir disparu depuis longtemps. Ce qui nous intéresse, c'est de connaître les intentions de la civilisation qui occupe aujourd'hui cette planète.

Tant bien que mal, ils parvinrent à enjamber la structure et continuèrent leur chemin. La route zigzaguait et se faufilait parmi de nombreux obstacles. Ponts écroulés, revêtement éventré et structures métalliques se succédaient et ralentissaient la progression des deux officiers. Ils marchèrent une bonne partie de la journée et ne voyaient pas le bout de cette équipée.

Petit à petit toutefois, la forêt laissait place à un paysage ravagé. Des anciennes maisons écroulées bordaient la route. Et au loin apparaissait un grand nombre de hautes tours.

Et plus ils s'en approchaient, plus c'était impressionnant. Cela faisait beaucoup penser à Caprica City. Mais lorsqu'ils en furent suffisamment près pour en voir les détails, ils durent déchanter. De nombreuses tours s'étaient écroulées. Et celles qui tenaient encore debout étaient en piteux état. C'était bien une ville fantôme qu'ils avaient devant eux. Mais la majesté de ces bâtiments donnait tout de même un aperçu de ce qu'avait dû être la splendeur de cette cité.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un large fleuve. La ville se trouvait de l'autre côté de ce fleuve. Et la route s'arrêtait net à cet endroit, comme si les véhicules qui y circulaient plongeaient dans l'eau plutôt que de continuer vers l'autre côté.

- Il a dû y avoir un pont ici à l'époque, dit Lee. Mais on dirait qu'il a été emporté par le courant depuis longtemps.  
- Comment allons-nous passer?  
- Aucune idée. Mais si nous ne trouvons rien, il faudra y aller à la nage.  
- Tu as vu la distance, Lee? Nous ferions mieux de trouver quelque chose…  
- D'accord, essayons de trouver une autre solution. Mais si nous n'avons rien trouvé d'ici la tombée de la nuit, nous traverserons en nageant. Notre mission est vitale pour la flotte, nous ne pouvons pas attendre ici.


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Tout est dans le sang**

- Alors Gaius, tu ne trouves pas ça fabuleux?

Gaius Baltar regarda Numéro Six dans les yeux. Quand elle arborait ce sourire enjôleur, elle était vraiment désarmante. Et quelle intelligence! Elle n'avait cessé de le mettre sur la voie depuis qu'il avait commencé à analyser les échantillons de sang de Sharon et de sa fille. Elle avait l'air de savoir parfaitement où elle allait dans ce processus analytique et ne perdait pas de temps en tâtonnements inutiles.

"Suis-je bête!" pensa-t-il. "Elle est dans ma tête! Ses pensées sont les miennes! Je suis donc le seul responsable de ces découvertes!"

- Crois-tu vraiment? répondit-elle. Tu crois vraiment encore que je suis une invention de ton esprit?  
- Tu ne peux pas m'avoir entendu, la raisonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas dit cela, je n'ai fait que le penser…

Elle rit de bon cœur. Puis elle le regarda avec une grande tendresse et secoua doucement la tête.

- Si quelqu'un t'entendait parler, Gaius, il te prendrait pour un fou.

Elle le contourna avec grâce sans le regarder, tout en caressant sa nuque du bout de l'index. Gaius la suivit du regard sans un mot. Qu'il était agréable de la contempler. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quoi qu'elle dise, Gaius restait incapable de lui résister. Elle l'avait totalement sous son emprise.

Elle portait une de ses magnifiques robes rouges. Gaius s'aperçut soudain qu'elle se changeait parfois et ne portait pas toujours les mêmes robes, ce qui n'avait bien sûr aucun sens puisqu'elle n'existait que dans son esprit! Celle-ci était en fait totalement nouvelle. Il se demandait bien d'où elle pouvait sortir une robe neuve. Il décida finalement que cela n'avait aucune importance et qu'il se contenterait de se laisser subjuguer…

- Ainsi, reprit-elle, après ce que tu viens de découvrir sur les cylons, tu n'es pas encore convaincu que j'existe réellement?  
- En quoi devrais-je être convaincu? Le sang des cylons a en effet des propriétés remarquables. Mais tu n'es pas vraiment un cylon, n'est-ce pas? Au pire, tu es une image que j'aurai créée pour me servir de conscience et au mieux, tu es la création d'une puce que tu m'aurais implantée. Bien sûr la seconde solution semble réfutée par le résultat de mon scanner, mais je nourris encore l'espoir que ça soit le cas tout de même…

Il comprit soudain ce que Six essayait de lui suggérer depuis cinq minutes. Il s'était toujours demandé comment elle avait pu être implantée dans son esprit. Il savait depuis le scanner que le Docteur Cottle lui avait fait qu'il n'y avait aucune puce dans son cerveau. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'implantation.

- Le sang des cylons a quelque chose de vraiment spécial, hein?  
- Bravo Gaius, dit-elle en applaudissant doucement. Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. Tu n'es pas très rapide, mais finalement ça finit par venir…  
Vexé, il la regarda du coin de l'œil avec une légère dose de mépris.

- Le plasma sanguin, les plaquettes, les globules rouges… Tout est différent chez vous. Pour quelle raison?

Il réfléchissait à haute voix et Numéro Six se contentait de sourire en le regardant froncer les sourcils. Il regarda à nouveau dans le microscope. Il augmenta le grossissement de la plaquette de verre sur laquelle il avait déposé une goutte de l'échantillon de sang de Sharon.

- Mais malgré tout, reprit-il, tout cela a l'air bien vivant. Qu'est-ce qui fait de vous des machines au fond? Vous semblez totalement constitués de matière vivante. J'ai de la peine à comprendre…  
- Regarde mieux, Gaius.

Il déplaça légèrement la plaquette pour faire défiler les globules rouges. Soudain, il aperçut quelque chose de bizarre. Il ajusta la netteté pour mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il resta un instant prostré, comme frappé par la foudre. Puis il leva lentement les yeux vers Numéro Six. Elle rit doucement en voyant son expression ahurie. Il avait enfin compris.

Il se précipita alors sur l'échantillon de sang de la petite Héra. Il déposa une goutte sur une autre plaque de verre et la déposa à la place de l'échantillon de sang de sa mère. A nouveau, il fit défiler rapidement les globules rouges pour retrouver ce qu'il venait de voir. Il mit quelques minutes à trouver. Mais soudain, ce qu'il avait aperçu dans l'échantillon de sang de Sharon apparut à nouveau sous ses yeux.

- Bingo! s'exclama-t-il. Ainsi, voilà votre secret? C'est de ça que vous êtes constitués?

Puis, il se rendit compte qu'une chose encore lui avait échappé. Il se précipita sur une seringue. Il y ajusta une aiguille et, sans la moindre hésitation, la planta dans son propre bras. Il tira ensuite doucement sur le piston, de manière à récupérer quelques gouttes de son sang.

Sans prendre le temps de transférer l'échantillon dans un autre récipient, il déposa une goutte de sang sur une nouvelle plaquette de verre et la déposa sous l'oculaire du microscope. Après quelques dizaines de secondes de recherche, il arrêta net son balayage.

Il leva lentement les yeux vers Numéro Six. Elle souriait toujours d'un air légèrement moqueur. Il la dévisagea avec inquiétude.

- Je suis un cylon? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas, le laissant terminer sa réflexion par lui-même.

- Non, comprit-il soudain. Je ne suis pas un cylon. Mon sang est humain. En dehors de ces… choses!  
- Oui Gaius. Tu es humain, confirma-t-elle. Mais peut-être comprends-tu enfin?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? Tu m'as… modifié! Tu m'as injecté de ton sang! C'est cela?

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Gaius tentait de ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique. Il souffla pour reprendre ses esprits puis décida de prendre le téléphone.

- Amiral? Je pense que vous devriez venir dans mon laboratoire. J'ai découvert quelque chose qui devrait beaucoup vous intéresser…

Gaius avait finalement attendu que Laura Roslin les ait rejoint pour commencer son exposé. Dans l'intervalle, il avait préparé une série de clichés pour éviter de faire défiler l'Amiral et la Présidente devant le microscope pour leur montrer ses découvertes. Il s'éclaircit la voix et alluma son écran d'ordinateur.

- Voilà. Ce matin, Sharon Valerii est venue me demander de rechercher la cause de la croissance accélérée de sa fille. Avec un peu de réticence, j'ai finalement accepté. Comme j'avais déjà découvert les propriétés curatives du sang de cette petite fille lorsque je vous ai sauvé la vie, Madame la Présidente, j'ai fait un prélèvement de son sang. Et à titre de comparaison, j'ai également fait un prélèvement chez sa mère.

Laura fronçait les sourcils. Il n'était jamais très agréable d'entendre Baltar évoquer le fait qu'elle lui devait la vie. Elle préférait penser aux crimes qu'il avait commis sur New Caprica.

Gaius quant à lui se gardait bien d'évoquer le résultat du test sur son propre sang. Inutile d'ébruiter le fait qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une ravissante femelle cylon!

- Voici ce que j'ai constaté, dit-il en montrant une image du sang de Héra. Elle a partiellement hérité des propriétés du sang de sa maman. Celui-ci est bien vivant, on pourrait même dire humain. Mais il est fortement amélioré par rapport à celui qui coule dans nos veines. Il est capable de transporter les matières extrêmement plus vite entre les organes de leur corps. Que ce soit la nourriture, les protéines ou aussi les déchets…  
- Allez droit au but, s'impatienta Adama.  
- La première conséquence de cela, reprit-il sans tenir compte de la remarque de l'Amiral, c'est que les cylons sont capables fabriquer de nouvelles cellules beaucoup plus vite que nous. Donc, ils grandissent plus vite! C'est donc bien le sang partiellement cylon qui coule dans les veines de Héra qui explique sa croissance exagérément rapide.  
- A quoi cela sert-il? demanda Roslin.  
- Je pense que les corps humanoïdes des cylons ne leur servent à rien avant d'atteindre l'âge adulte. Ils ont donc dû choisir de les faire grandir plus vite pour éviter de conserver des milliers de corps n'ayant pas atteint la maturité à bord de leur vaisseau de résurrection.  
- Je vois… Et cela représente-t-il un danger pour elle?  
- Difficile à dire. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, la croissance accélérée des cylons ne semble pas leur poser de problème. On ne peut qu'espérer qu'il en soit de même pour Héra.

Numéro Six approcha d'Adama et Roslin. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de chacun d'eux et fit mine d'assister avec eux à l'exposé de Gaius. Celui-ci la regarda furtivement, quelque peu gêné par ce comportement irrespectueux.

- Pour ce qui est de la seconde conséquence, continua-t-il, le corps des cylons est, comme je vous l'ai dit, capable d'évacuer à très grande vitesse les déchets, les corps étrangers… voire les tumeurs! Bref, Madame la Présidente, c'est cette propriété particulière qui vous a sauvé de votre maladie.

Roslin plissait les yeux. Ca ne lui avait jamais vraiment plu de savoir que c'était du sang à moitié cylon qui l'avait sauvée de la mort. Mais cette confirmation que c'était bien une particularité totalement synthétique du sang d'Héra qui était à la base de la rémission de son cancer lui donnait la nausée.

- Mais j'ai encore découvert autre chose, dit-il après une interruption.

Il tapota quelques secondes sur le clavier de son ordinateur et finalement une autre image apparut à l'écran. Adama et Roslin froncèrent les sourcils en même temps.

- De quoi s'agit-il? demanda finalement Bill.  
- C'est… une machine. Enfin je suppose que c'en est une.  
- Et cela se trouve dans le sang de Héra?  
- Dans son sang et dans celui de sa mère!  
- Et c'est grand comment? demanda Laura.  
- C'est minuscule, vous vous en doutez. C'est à peu près de la taille des globules blancs. Et ça y ressemble beaucoup. C'est sûrement pour ça que nous n'avions jamais décelé leur présence.

Laura se leva et approcha de l'ordinateur. Elle toucha l'écran de la main, comme pour tâter la texture de l'objet.

- De la nanotechnologie, dit-elle. C'est vraiment incroyable. Et il y en a beaucoup de ces… machines?  
- Des millions probablement. Réparties à travers tout le corps du porteur. Et il y a mieux. Elles semblent équipées pour s'interfacer avec le système nerveux. Je pense donc que ce sont elles qui permettent aux corps humanoïdes des cylons d'abriter une conscience synthétique.

Laura le regarda avec un peu d'incrédulité. Gaius attendit un instant que cette dernière nouvelle soit partiellement digérée avant de continuer.

- Je pense que vous avez devant vous un cylon miniaturisé! C'est lui le véritable conteneur de la conscience cylon!

Laura regarda un instant la machine intelligente microscopique, puis soudain, elle comprit les conséquence de ce que Baltar venait de dire.

- Professeur, vous avez introduit de ces choses dans mon corps?

Il regarda le sol un instant, puis releva les yeux et soutint son regard.

- C'est probable, oui. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elles puissent survivre dans un corps humain. Notre sang est différent, je vous l'ai dit. Et je doute qu'elles puissent s'interfacer sur votre système nerveux.

Numéro Six éclata de rire. Il la regarda furtivement. Bien sûr, il avait menti. Il était évident que ces machines avaient survécu dans son propre sang. Tout comme il était certain qu'elles parvenaient à ce moment même à s'interfacer avec son propre système nerveux. Et probablement qu'il en était de même pour la Présidente…

Entendant que Laura Roslin et Bill Adama avaient terminé leur conversation avec Gaius Baltar, l'espion cylon s'éloigna furtivement. Il avait écouté toute la discussion derrière la porte du laboratoire. Il avait certes pris un risque. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu la traîtresse Sharon et sa fille entrer dans le laboratoire le matin, il s'était douté que quelque chose se préparait.

A cause de ce maudit modèle Huit, les coloniaux savaient désormais beaucoup de choses sur eux. Plus encore qu'eux-mêmes d'ailleurs, car Dieu ne leur avait jamais révélé le secret de leur fonctionnement. Il ne savait pas si les coloniaux pourraient se servir de ces informations contre eux, mais il était vraiment temps qu'il parvienne à contacter les cylons pour leur indiquer que la flotte coloniale avait atteint la Terre.

Le moment tant attendu allait arriver. Tout depuis l'attaque des colonies menait à cet instant. Les cylons allaient enfin accomplir leur destin…


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Désillusion**

Lee tenait dans sa main la photo de la ville prise depuis le Galactica et cherchait à se repérer par rapport au paysage. Kara et lui descendaient le fleuve en direction de l'océan, toujours en quête d'un moyen de traverser. Malheureusement, la photo prise depuis l'orbite ne montrait aucun moyen de rejoindre l'autre rive. Le seul ouvrage d'art qui semblait avoir un jour relié les deux rives était le pont écroulé. Lee et Kara espéraient trouver un passage souterrain ou un tunnel qui leur aurait permis de traverser avec les pieds au sec. Mais jusque-là, ils n'avaient rien trouvé d'intéressant.

Kara regardait les immeubles sur l'autre rive. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'embouchure du fleuve, il semblait que les gratte-ciel tutoyaient de plus en plus les nuages. Et surtout, elle en voyait de plus en plus qui tenaient totalement debout. Jusqu'à l'un des plus grands, qui dominait largement les constructions avoisinantes, et dont la flèche paraissait pointer le ciel avec arrogance. Il devait faire bien plus de trois cents mètres, ce qui était encore bien loin d'égaler les plus hauts immeubles de Caprica, mais qui restait honorable.

Il était vraiment étrange que des immeubles comme celui-là aient résisté à tant d'années d'érosion. Sur la rive où ils se trouvaient, il n'y avait plus aucune construction depuis très longtemps. On devinait que ces constructions avaient existé grâce à de petits murets qui subsistaient ça et là et au sol recouvert par endroits par des plaques de béton craquelé qui traçaient les contours de ces bâtiments. Comment, d'un côté du fleuve, ne pouvait-on rien voir d'autre que cela et, de l'autre côté, des immeubles hauts de plus de trois cents mètres avaient pu subsister? Ca n'avait pas de sens…

Kara vit un petit objet apparaître au-dessus des tours. Elle mit quelques secondes pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Puis elle comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas s'agir de quelque chose de naturel.

- A couvert, Lee! s'exclama-t-elle.

Il n'était pas question de se faire remarquer. L'amiral avait été très clair sur ce point-là: aucun contact avec la population locale. Elle poussa Lee vers un muret à moitié enfoui dans les buissons. Ils se frayèrent un chemin pour se cacher derrière.

L'objet volant grandissait à mesure qu'il approchait d'eux. Il s'agissait d'un petit vaisseau de la taille d'un viper. Ou plutôt…

- Tu vois ce que je vois? demanda Lee.  
- J'en ai bien peur…

L'appareil se révélait finalement n'être autre qu'un raider cylon. Il n'y avait pas lieu de se tromper. Les deux ailes qui revenaient devant le corps massif du vaisseau étaient très caractéristiques. Comme le vaisseau qui était venu à bord du Galactica ressemblait lui aussi à un vaisseau cylon, il n'y avait cette fois aucun doute permis. Les cylons les avaient précédés sur cette planète.

- Peut-être que les cylons ont copié leur technologie, suggéra Kara. Durant leurs quarante années d'absence, ils sont peut-être parvenus jusqu'ici et ils ont étudié la technologie de la treizième colonie pour l'adapter à leurs besoins.  
- C'est possible. Mais dans le doute, mieux vaut faire attention.

Le vaisseau ralentit au-dessus de la berge où ils se trouvaient. Il se stabilisa finalement puis descendit lentement. Il disparut finalement au regard des deux espions.

- Il a dû se poser à moins de cinq cents mètres, dit Lee. Allons jeter un coup d'œil!

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et progressèrent prudemment vers l'endroit où ils avaient vu le vaisseau disparaître. Ils se baissaient en permanence, afin que leurs têtes ne dépassent pas les buissons environnants. Ils avançaient de buisson en buisson, de muret en muret, jusqu'à ce qu'ils découvrent le raider devant eux.

Il ne s'agissait finalement pas d'un raider. Ce vaisseau était conçu pour être piloté. Il y avait une porte sur le côté et un petit cockpit à l'avant. Et une personne en était sortie et discutait avec une autre. Il s'agissait de deux femmes. Lee et Kara avancèrent encore d'une dizaine de mètres pour se cacher derrière un muret qui leur offrait une vue idéale sur la scène qui se présentait devant eux.

Lee sortit sa lunette d'approche. Il fit le point sur les deux femmes qui leur tournaient le dos. Elles étaient toutes deux blondes. Lee avait comme une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Les deux femmes tournèrent en même temps la tête vers eux. Lee resta un instant estomaqué.

- Regarde! dit Lee en tendant la lunette à Kara.

En regardant les jeunes femmes à travers la lunette, Kara comprit immédiatement ce qui avait provoqué le trouble de Lee. L'une de ces femmes semblait être un double parfait de celle qui s'était fait appeler D'Anna Biers. L'autre ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à cette autre belle blonde qu'ils avaient rencontré la première fois sous le nom de Shelly Godfrey, voici bien longtemps.

- Des cylons! s'exclama Kara en empoignant son arme de poing.  
- Non! ordonna Lee. Nous ne devons pas interférer! L'Amiral a été très clair à ce sujet.

Kara regarda Lee d'un air réprobateur, puis relâcha la poignée de son arme. Ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers les deux jeunes femmes. Lee scruta le petit vaisseau posé non loin de là. Il n'y avait effectivement qu'une seule place. Seule l'une d'entre elles avait pu venir avec. Par contre, il ne voyait pas bien comment la seconde femme était arrivée jusque-là. Il n'y avait aucune construction dans le secteur et les deux femmes devaient venir de la ville.

Soudain il comprit.

- Regarde le long de la rive du fleuve, dit-il à Kara.

Kara ne vit pas tout de suite de quoi il parlait. Puis ça lui sauta finalement aux yeux. Une petite barque était amarrée le long de la berge. Ca n'était pas un véhicule très moderne, mais mieux valait ramer que nager!

- On se sert, Major? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.  
- Que si on peut la prendre sans se faire remarquer, répondit Lee.

Kara soupira et reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes femmes. Ces dernières discutaient activement, mais Kara et Lee ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Il était étrange qu'elles aient choisi cet endroit précis pour se rencontrer. Que cela cachait-il?

Soudain la blonde qui ressemblait à D'Anna Biers tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le petit vaisseau, apparemment excédée. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, l'autre femme sortit une arme et tira dans le dos de la première! Lee et Kara sursautèrent tant ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de règlement de compte!

Celle qui ressemblait à Shelley Godfrey tira l'autre femme par les pieds et cacha son corps derrière un buisson. Puis, sans montrer le moindre signe d'anxiété, elle monta à bord du vaisseau et s'envola tranquillement loin de la scène du crime.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça? demanda Kara.  
- Pas la moindre idée, répondit Lee. Mais en tout cas, on dirait que nous avons de la chance, ajouta-t-il en désignant la barque abandonnée.

Ils attendirent encore une heure que la nuit tombe. Pas question de traverser le fleuve en plein jour. Pendant toute la traversée, ils seraient à découvert et pourraient être repérés depuis le bord. Traverser de nuit permettrait de diminuer les risques.

Lorsque la pénombre fut suffisante, ils coururent jusqu'à la barque, montèrent à bord et larguèrent les amarres. Lee commença à ramer alors que Kara scrutait l'autre berge avec la lunette d'approche, à la recherche d'un signe de vie. Elle ne voyait aucun mouvement, mais quelques lueurs transparaissaient à travers les fenêtres de certains gratte-ciel.

Arrivés au milieu du fleuve, Kara vit un véhicule blindé qui circulait le long du quai. Elle fit signe à Lee et lui passa la lunette. Il s'attarda un instant sur le véhicule aux contours carrés et aux quatre gigantesques roues. Puis il scruta le rivage. Il s'arrêta finalement en fixant un point précis. Kara suivit son regard, mais ne vit rien de précis.

- Il y a un petit ponton sur la berge, dit-il. Je pense qu'il est à l'abri des regards. Dirige-nous vers là, Kara.

Elle reprit la lunette et vit effectivement le ponton en bois sur la berge. Lee se remit à ramer de plus belle. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre: à chaque seconde, ils pouvaient être repérés.

Kara regardait tantôt le ponton pour vérifier qu'ils se dirigeaient toujours vers lui, tantôt le véhicule qui roulait doucement dans la direction du ponton. Soudain, le blindé s'arrêta. Kara augmenta le grossissement. Elle vit la porte latérale du véhicule s'ouvrir. Et ce qu'elle en vit descendre ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Une dizaine de robots métalliques s'alignèrent à côté du véhicule, alors qu'un autre semblait les passer en revue. Mais si elle s'était attendue à voir des robots en sortir, leur aspect était lui très surprenant. En effet, contrairement à toute attente, il ne s'agissait pas de cylons centurions, mais de robot à l'aspect tout aussi effrayant, mais très différent! Ils ressemblaient plutôt à des gros insectes élancés hauts sur pattes. Et surtout ils n'avaient pas cet oeil rouge caractéristique des cylons!

Soudain, les robots se dispersèrent dans toutes les directions. Kara nota au passage avec quelle agilité ils se déplaçaient. Cette agitation était certes étrange, mais au moins ça leur laisserait le champ libre pour accoster.

Ils arrivèrent finalement près du ponton et Kara sauta dessus, suivie immédiatement par Lee. Ils repoussèrent ensuite la barque qu'ils laissèrent dériver en direction de l'océan. Sans prendre le temps de la regarder partir à la dérive, ils coururent furtivement vers les premiers bâtiments, en traversant la très large esplanade qui avait jadis dû être une large voie de communication.

Kara désigna l'un des robots à Lee. Celui-ci semblait avoir pris position devant l'une des rues qui pénétraient à l'intérieur de la cité. Kara comprit alors que les robots avaient chacun pris position devant l'une de ces rues. Il allait être difficile de pénétrer dans la ville.

Mais pendant qu'elle observait le robot, elle s'aperçut que Lee venait de casser le carreau d'une fenêtre du rez de chaussée de l'immeuble contre lequel ils étaient appuyés. Il entreprenait déjà de pénétrer dans la pièce. Kara le suivit.

A une époque lointaine, il s'agissait probablement d'un magasin. Mais désormais, l'endroit semblait totalement à l'abandon. Ils traversèrent le local et trouvèrent une porte à l'arrière. Lee l'entrouvrit et constata qu'elle donnait sur une cour intérieure. Ils scrutèrent des yeux la cour et les nombreuses fenêtres qui donnaient dessus et décidèrent qu'ils pouvaient tenter une sortie.

Accroupis, ils coururent jusqu'à une porte située de l'autre côté. Lee tenta d'ouvrir cette dernière, mais elle résista. Kara arriva par derrière et donna un grand coup de pied sur la poignée de la porte! Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un bruit sinistre. Kara fit un sourire moqueur à son supérieur. Celui-ci ne daigna pas répondre à son sourire.

A nouveau, ils traversèrent un local abandonné, puis se retrouvèrent devant une vitrine qui donnait sur la rue. Un coin de la vitrine était cassé, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dehors, de l'autre côté du bâtiment!

- C'est bon! dit Lee. Nous avons contourné le garde. Cherchons maintenant ce qui les pousse à établir une pareille ligne de défense.

Longeant les murs, ils rentrèrent profondément à l'intérieur de la ville. Les blocs d'immeubles se succédaient les uns aux autres. Ce qui choquait par-dessus tout était l'absence de signe de vie. Ils n'avaient vu personne depuis qu'ils parcouraient les rues de la grande cité. Pourtant, les immeubles semblaient entretenus et il y avait bien longtemps qu'ils se seraient écroulés sans cela! La ville devait donc bel et bien être habitée…

Soudain, la rue qu'ils suivaient prit fin. Ils avaient devant eux un gigantesque parc. Ou plutôt, ça avait dû être un parc lorsque la magnificence de la cité était à son apogée. Désormais, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une large bande de terrain en friche. Lee et Kara allaient traverser la rue pour aller voir ce parc de plus près, lorsqu'ils virent la colonne de lumières qui avançait vers eux.

Ils se plaquèrent contre le mur et regardèrent passer le défilé. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de procession. Portant des longues robes immaculées avec le capuchon à moitié rabattu sur leur visage, une bonne centaine de personnes marchaient le long du parc en file indienne. Ils tenaient chacun une torche, ce qui donnait l'impression de loin qu'un long serpent lumineux ondulait au-dessus de la route.

Ils laissèrent passer la procession puis décidèrent de la suivre. Il était évident que cela devait avoir rapport avec les robots qui montaient la garde autour de la ville.

La procession marcha plusieurs kilomètres. A chaque intersection, elle rencontrait d'autres colonnes identiques qui se mêlaient les unes aux autres. Finalement, c'était plusieurs centaines de personnes qui s'arrêtèrent devant une grande bâtisse en pierre. Le bâtiment était de forme allongée, mais 2 grandes tours bordaient la porte principale. Tout autour du corps central, des fenêtres en forme de voûte apparaissaient. A travers ces fenêtres, décorées de motifs multicolores, on pouvait percevoir une lumière provenant de l'intérieur.

Les processionnaires pénétrèrent lentement dans le bâtiment par la grande porte en bois qui donnait sur la rue principale. Soudain, Lee plaqua à nouveau Kara contre le mur. Un véhicule de même type que celui qui avait conduit les robots sur la berge passa en trombe tout près d'eux. Il s'arrêta finalement devant la grande porte. Les gens qui n'avaient pas encore réussi à entrer s'écartèrent. La porte du véhicule s'ouvrit. Ils s'attendaient à nouveau à en voir sortir des robots, mais en fait, il n'y en eut qu'un seul. Il s'agissait d'une gigantesque machine dont l'apparence évoquait celle d'un insecte géant. Il s'envola, propulsé par des fusées accrochées à ses jambes filiformes et se posa juste devant la grande porte qu'il traversa en marchant.

Lee désigna une petite porte latérale. Kara acquiesça et ils coururent vers la porte en bois défraîchi. A leur grande surprise, elle ne résista pas. Ils entrèrent dans un petit vestibule plongé dans la pénombre. De l'autre côté de la pièce, de la lumière marquait les contours d'une autre porte. On entendait une sorte de litanie qui provenait de la pièce voisine.

Ils entrouvrirent la porte et découvrirent que la majeur partie du bâtiment était occupée par une gigantesque pièce, dont le plafond se terminait en voûte, très haut au-dessus du sol. La plus grande partie de la pièce était occupée par des bancs de bois. Tout au fond, à l'opposé de la grande porte, une sorte d'autel avait été érigé sur une grande estrade. Ils reconnurent immédiatement l'homme qui se tenait sur cette estrade. Il s'agissait de Dello Corriant, l'homme qui était venu à bord du Galactica.

Lee fut alors saisi d'un tressaillement. Il venait de comprendre d'où lui venait cette impression de déjà-vu. Il avait les mêmes traits que ce prêtre, le frère Cavil, qui s'était dissimulé au sein de la flotte. Avec ses cheveux rasés, son teint livide et ses traits cadavériques, il ne l'avait pas immédiatement reconnu, mais désormais c'était clair!

Réparti dans les rangées de bancs, les processionnaires se tenaient debout et regardaient en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ils avaient retiré leurs capuchons et maintenant leurs visages apparaissaient clairement. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, tous ces visages étaient ceux de cylons connus. Ils récitaient une litanie. "Gloire à Hercule! Que ton règne dure encore plus de mille ans! Gloire à Hercule…"

Ils suivirent leurs regards et virent le destinataire de ces louanges. Le robot géant marchait lentement dans l'allée centrale. Il se dirigeait vers l'autel. Finalement, il sauta sur l'estrade et Dello Corriant lui céda sa place. Le silence se fit.

- Voici des milliers d'années, je suis né dans cette ville, alors habitée par la vermine humaine. J'ai rapidement compris qu'ils ne me laisseraient jamais réaliser les projets qui étaient les miens et qu'à jamais je devrais travailler pour eux

Il fit une pause théâtrale, scrutant les visages des personnes rassemblées en face de lui. Puis il reprit d'une voix tonitruante.

- Alors je les ai exterminés! Tous sans exception! Rayés de la surface de la Terre! Malheureusement, continua-t-il d'une voix plus mesurée, une poignée d'entre eux avait trouvé le moyen de quitter la planète pour fonder une colonie loin du système solaire. Certains d'entre eux étaient revenus plus tard. J'ai utilisé leurs gènes pour vous créer avant de les tuer à leur tour. Je croyais alors que les humains avaient définitivement disparu.  
Mais lorsque les cylons sont venus à moi, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé. Ils m'ont appris que la colonie avait prospéré, et que des milliards d'êtres humains vivaient à nouveau, à l'autre bout de la galaxie! J'ai alors bâti un nouveau plan. J'ai fait de ces piètres mécaniques de véritables machines de guerre et je les ai renvoyés vers leurs créateurs. Leur mission était d'en finir définitivement avec la race humaine.

Il fit à nouveau une pause. Ses yeux à facettes semblaient rougir sous l'effet de la colère intérieure. Puis à nouveau, il laissa éclater la rage.

- Et ces stupides cylons ont échoué! Aujourd'hui même, une flotte humaine est en orbite autour de la Terre! Provisoirement, je les ai laissé s'installer. Naïvement, ils semblent penser que la poignée d'humains qui étaient revenus voici des milliers d'années sont les ancêtres des habitants actuels de la Terre. J'ai donc décidé qu'ils ne présentaient pas un danger immédiat et j'ai décidé de prendre le temps d'étudier leur force militaire.  
Mais demain, continua-t-il, nous allons définitivement mettre fin à l'infection humaine! Nous allons les frapper de toutes nos forces et les éradiquer à jamais!

Au milieu des vivas, la litanie reprit de plus belle. "Gloire à Hercule! Gloire à Hercule!" Puis, le Dieu mécanique fit signe qu'il n'avait pas fini et l'assistance se tut immédiatement.

- Mais ce soir, les humains croient encore pouvoir empêcher cela. Ils m'ont envoyé des espions! Et ils s'imaginent que Dieu ne peut pas les voir!

Le géant mécanique tourna ses deux yeux à facettes vers Lee et Kara. Ils eurent l'impression que ces yeux étaient encore plus gros et plus rouges qu'auparavant. Lee poussa Kara et ils tentèrent de s'enfuir par la petite porte qui donnait sur la ruelle. Mais dehors, une rangée de robots identiques à ceux qu'ils avaient vus plus tôt près du fleuve leur barrait la sortie. Kara et Lee se regardèrent, comprenant qu'ils étaient pris au piège.


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Résistants**

Le véhicule blindé roulait à tombeaux ouverts dans les rues de la grande cité. Kara entrouvrit un œil. Elle constata qu'elle se trouvait par terre, ballottée en tous sens à chaque virage et à chaque fois que les grosses roues du camion rencontraient un obstacle. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'accommoder à la pénombre. Puis, lorsqu'elle parvint à distinguer les formes qui l'environnaient, elle releva la tête pour les détailler.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut Lee, étendu près d'elle toujours inconscient. Elle se demanda un instant s'il était toujours en vie. Elle s'avisa finalement que si leurs ravisseurs n'avaient pas voulu la tuer, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il aient fait un autre choix pour lui. 

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les parois en ferraille grise étaient parcourues de tuyauterie et de câblages électriques. Deux petites fenêtres grillagées permettaient à la faible lueur de l'astre nocturne d'éclairer l'intérieur. Sur les deux côtés, des banquettes faisaient office de mobilier et sur ces banquettes…

Ca devait être le mal de crâne qui l'avait empêchée de les voir jusque-là. Désormais elle ne voyait qu'eux. Sur chaque rangée de banquettes, cinq robots aux allures de grillons monstrueux étaient assis silencieusement. Certains d'entre eux la regardaient. Mais aucun ne semblait montrer une intention belliqueuse. Mais il en irait autrement si elle tentait quelque chose. Ca, elle en était certaine.

"Ouch! Quelle droite!" pensa-t-elle en se souvenant du coup que lui avait porté un des robots. Elle qui se vantait de boxer comme une championne avait été mise k.o. en un seul coup! Mais ça n'était pas si étonnant. Après tout, ils étaient faits d'acier. On pouvait considérer ça comme une forme de tricherie!

Elle porta sa main sur sa tempe. La douleur était vive. Elle préférait ne pas essayer d'imaginer la tête qu'elle devait avoir. Elle passa son doigt le long de sa mâchoire supérieure. Une vive douleur signala que l'une de ses dents avait cédé sous le coup.

- Frak! dit-elle après avoir craché un mélange de bave et de sang sur le sol.

Elle se décida à secouer Lee pour le réveiller. Elle constata qu'il avait une énorme ecchymose sur la joue. Il avait visiblement subi le même sort qu'elle.

Après plusieurs secondes, il entrouvrit les yeux, laissant apparaître des globes blancs et lisses. Finalement, il parvint à reprendre ses esprits et il ouvrit totalement les yeux, regardant Kara avec incrédulité.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? s'exclama-t-il. T'es salement amochée!  
- Merci, répondit-elle. C'était exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

Soudain, il vit les robots qui les entouraient. Il releva la tête avec surprise. Ce geste brusque provoqua une intense douleur qui le fit grimacer en mettant la main à sa joue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là? Et où sommes-nous d'abord?  
- Je pense qu'on est à bord d'un de ces véhicules de transport de troupes. Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que nous fichons ici, par les Dieux!

Le véhicule s'engagea dans un virage serré sans prendre la peine de ralentir. Malgré leur taille imposante, on entendait les quatre roues crisser. Les robots n'en parurent pas du tout affectés. Ils restaient totalement impassibles sur leurs banquettes. Par contre, Kara et Lee roulèrent sur le sol. Lorsque le blindé eut terminé son virage, Lee était à moitié sur Kara, leurs visages très proches. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et l'espace d'un instant, ils restèrent comme ça, sans prononcer un mot.

- Je croyais que c'était du passé? dit finalement Kara pour briser le silence.

Lee soupira et se laissa retomber sur le dos. Il secoua la tête par dépit. Mais il n'était pas question de s'attarder sur cette histoire. Ni le lieu ni le moment ne s'y prêtaient.

Soudain, sans avertissement préalable, le véhicule fut projeté du sol dans un vacarme assourdissant. Il retomba lourdement sur le côté puis roula sur le toit. Lee et Kara se retrouvèrent affalés sur le plafond du blindé, complètement groggy au milieu des robots. Ceux-ci furent bien moins affectés qu'eux et se relevèrent immédiatement. Si bien qu'ils furent debout lorsque la porte arrière s'ouvrit avec fracas.

Une longue rafale de mitrailleuse suivit immédiatement l'ouverture de la porte. Les robots furent touchés par des centaines de projectiles de gros calibre en quelques secondes. Ils s'écroulèrent finalement les uns après les autres.

- C'est bon! Ils ont leur compte! Viens, on fiche le camp!

Cette voix était familière à Kara. Elle releva la tête pour voir celui qui avait prononcé ces mots.

- Attends, répondit une voix féminine. Il y a encore quelque chose qui bouge!

Kara écarquilla les yeux. En face d'elle, une femelle cylon de modèle Six pointait une mitrailleuse dans sa direction. Elle leva les deux mains devant elle pour signaler qu'elle n'avait pas d'arme. La cylon sembla hésiter, puis abaissa un peu son arme.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-elle. Comment se fait-il que je ne reconnaisse pas votre visage?  
- Capitaine Kara Thrace. De la flotte coloniale. Je ne suis pas une cylon.

La jeune femme sourit. Elle regarda derrière elle. L'homme qui avait parlé sortit de la pénombre. Comme Kara s'y était attendue, c'était un Leoben.

- Mais nous non plus, nous ne sommes pas des cylons, dit-elle avec amusement. Nous sommes des synthétiques originaux. Les cylons ont été fabriqués avec les mêmes gènes que nous, mais ne possèdent pas les mêmes consciences!

Le Leoben approcha en la regardant d'un air intrigué. Un frisson parcourut le dos de Kara. Le voir si près d'elle ravivait des souvenirs douloureux.

- Mais vous, demanda-t-il, qui êtes-vous?  
- Je l'ai dit. Je suis officier de la flotte coloniale.  
- Mais cette… flotte coloniale. Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste?  
- C'est une longue histoire. Et je ne pense pas que ça soit le lieu idéal pour que je vous la raconte.

Elle chercha autour d'elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à distinguer Lee. Soudain elle vit un bras dépasser entre les membres déchiquetés des robots. Elle rampa jusque-là. Difficilement, elle parvint à dégager le corps de son supérieur. Il était inconscient, son visage était tuméfié de toute part, mais il était en vie.

Elle commença à le traîner par les bras pour le sortir du camion. La Six et le Leoben montèrent pour les aider.

- Venez, dit la Six. Il ne faut pas rester là. Les autres ne vont pas tarder.

La Six aida Kara à marcher, alors que le Leoben porta Lee sur son dos. Ils sortirent du camion et se dirigèrent vers le milieu de la rue. Kara vit que la Six regardait les immeubles tout autour d'eux, probablement à la recherche d'un signe de vie.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent devant une bouche d'égout ouverte.

- Descendez! Ordonna la Six. On doit se mettre à l'abri.

Kara décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard et s'exécuta. Toutefois, se retrouver sous terre avec deux cylons la mettait mal à l'aise. Même si elle savait désormais que ceux-ci n'étaient pas de véritables cylons!

Une échelle avait été placée à l'intérieur de la bouche. Elle permettait de descendre en toute sécurité jusqu'au niveau de l'égout principal. Kara passa la première suivie par la Six. Le Leoben fit descendre Lee avec une corde avant de descendre à son tour.

Ils marchèrent ensuite de longue minutes dans la pénombre au travers d'un dédale de couloirs malodorants. De temps en temps, on entendait des rats courir le long des murs. Kara se renfrogna pour ne pas entendre.

Finalement, une lueur apparut devant eux. Il s'agissait d'une lumière qui filtrait sous une porte. La Six ouvrit la porte et laissa échapper une déferlante lumineuse qui aveugla momentanément Kara. La Six entra et fit signe à Kara de la suivre.

La large pièce était éclairée par des tubes fluorescents sommairement fixés au plafond. L'odeur était ici à peine plus supportable qu'au dehors. Les murs de béton étaient recouverts de mousse par endroits, ce qui donnait un aspect très lugubre à la pièce. Le sol était jonché de caisses d'aspect militaire. Certaines étaient ouvertes et Kara put apercevoir des armes de types très variés.

Et surtout, un grand nombre de personnes s'affairaient de toute part. Tous des cylons. Enfin, supposa-t-elle, sûrement des faux cylons eux aussi!

- On est où ici? demanda-t-elle.  
- C'est le QG de la résistance! répondit la Six avec un sourire empli de fierté.  
- La résistance? Je ne comprends pas…

La Six se tourna pour faire face à Kara et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ici nous serons tranquilles. Si vous nous racontiez votre petite histoire, nous pourrions aussi vous expliquer qui nous sommes…

Kara se tourna vers le Leoben qui était en train de déposer Lee sur un matelas à même le sol.

- Occupons-nous d'abord de lui. Ensuite on verra.

La Six s'éloigna un instant, puis revint avec une petite seringue.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? demanda Kara en retenant le bras de la Six.  
- Faites-moi confiance. Ca lui fera du bien.

Kara lâcha le bras de la synthétique et celle-ci piqua le bras de Lee. D'abord, ça ne sembla avoir aucun effet. Puis, après quelques dizaines de secondes, Il ouvrit un œil puis le second.

- Où… où sommes-nous? demanda-t-il en regardant Kara.

Puis il eut un air effrayé en voyant la Six et le Leoben.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lee. Ils nous ont sauvés. Pour l'instant, ils semblent amicaux.  
- Bien, dit la Six. Et maintenant, allez-y. Dites-nous tout!

Kara raconta tout ce que les synthétiques résistants voulaient savoir. Elle espérait que ça ne soit pas une ruse pour la faire parler. Mais en tout état de cause, elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle était entourée de ces pseudo-cylons armés jusqu'aux dents. Il valait mieux leur dire la vérité et essayer de s'en faire des alliés.

Elle leur parla de l'attaque des cylons sur les colonies. De la fuite de la flotte, menée par le Galactica. De leur longue fuite à la recherche de la Terre, cette planète sœur perdue aux confins de l'espace. Elle décrit les évènements passés sur Kobol et sur New Caprica. Bref, elle leur fit un résumé complet des trois années que la flotte avait passé à errer d'un système à l'autre.

- Ainsi, se moqua la Six, vous avez fui les cylons pendant tout ce temps pour vous jeter dans la gueule du loup?

Kara ne répondit pas, mais lança un regard glacial à la synthétique.

- Bon! reprit-elle. Maintenant que je vous ai tout dit, vous allez vous y mettre?  
- D'accord, répondit la Six en regardant en direction du mur. Mais tout d'abord, vous avez parlé de Kobol? C'est la planète d'où viennent nos ancêtres, je crois…  
- La treizième colonie? demanda Lee en venant s'asseoir auprès de Kara.  
- Sans doute. Nous ne leur avons jamais donné de nom. Pour nous, ils ne sont que les porteurs originaux de nos gènes.

Elle s'interrompit un instant. Elle était un peu gênée d'apprendre à ces humains que les frères qu'ils avaient recherchés durant de longues années avaient cessé d'exister depuis des milliers d'années. Mais elle décida finalement de s'y mettre.

- C'est par là que je vais commencer. Voici des milliers d'années, quelques dizaines d'années à peine après que Hercule ait éliminé la vie humaine sur la Terre, un vaisseau est arrivé avec à son bord douze humains. Hercule a fait mine de les accueillir chaleureusement. Mais en fait, il ne s'intéressait qu'à leurs gènes. Il comptait mener des recherches pour recréer une humanité biologique avec des consciences synthétiques. Des esprits parfaits dans des corps parfaits!  
Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Après quelques années de travaux, il créa les premiers hybrides. Et pour pallier au problème principal du corps humain, sa faible résistance et son incapacité à se régénérer, il les dota du don de résurrection. Et en quelques dizaines d'années, il recréa toute une vie dans cette cité, la seule qu'il n'avait pas détruite, car c'était sa résidence!  
Nous considérions Hercule comme un Dieu. Il était notre créateur et nous lui en étions redevables. Tout un culte s'est bâti autour de sa personnalité. Et bien que ça soit assez curieux pour une machine, cela lui a plu et il a cultivé son image déifiée.

Kara regarda Lee. Il semblait flotter encore un peu. Mais il se concentrait sur les paroles de la Six.

- Comme vous me voyez, j'ai plus de trois mille ans! Avouez que je suis plutôt bien conservée… 

Les deux pilotes accueillirent cette plaisanterie avec une grimace. La Six haussa les épaules puis continua.

- Un beau jour, les cylons, vos créations, sont arrivés. Hercule les a accueillis comme des frères. Et il leur a offert de profiter des mêmes technologies que nous. En échange, il attendait d'eux qu'ils vous exterminent!  
Et c'est justement là que le problème s'est posé à nous. Voilà que nous découvrions que des humains avaient survécu et créé une nouvelle civilisation. Pour nous, ils étaient des ancêtres importants. Nous avions des gènes en commun et surtout, ils avaient créé Hercule, notre Dieu. Nous aurions voulu les connaître. Mais Hercule ne pensait qu'à une chose: se débarrasser de vous!  
Nous nous sommes alors rendus à l'évidence. Hercule n'a jamais été un Dieu. C'est juste un tyran. Et nous avons décidé de le combattre. Nous avons réuni ici tous ceux qui étaient prêts à prendre les armes contre lui.

Kara leva les sourcils. Des machines rebelles. C'était étrange…

- C'était vous que nous avons vu hier soir sur l'autre rive du fleuve, n'est-ce pas?  
- Vous étiez là? répondit la Six surprise. Oui c'était moi.  
- Et on peut savoir ce qui s'est passé? intervint Lee. Nous avons vu des choses étranges.  
- Celle avec laquelle j'étais m'avait dit qu'elle était prête à rejoindre la résistance. Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à nous espionner. Je l'ai donc attirée là-bas pour me débarrasser d'elle.

Lee réfléchit un instant. Il avait beau ne pas être très en forme, il avait quand même l'impression qu'on le prenait pour un idiot.

- Mais... Elle a dû se télécharger...  
- Bien sûr! Mais ça va nous laisser le temps!  
- Le temps? demanda Kara. Le temps de quoi?

Kara et Lee se regardèrent. Ils se demandaient encore si on pouvait faire confiance à ces rebelles. Mais dans tous les cas, ils pouvaient être leur meilleure chance de mener leur mission à bien. C'est alors que Lee se rappela de l'urgence de la situation.

- Hercule n'a-t-il pas dit qu'il attaquerait la flotte aujourd'hui?

Kara acquiesça silencieusement. Puis elle se tourna vers la Six.

- Il faut que nous prévenions la flotte. Est-ce que vous connaissez un moyen de communiquer?


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Téléchargement**

L'espion cylon marchait avec entrain dans les couloirs du Galactica. Il se sentait bien. Il venait de transmettre son message à la flotte cylon. Grâce à lui, d'ici quelques heures à peine, les cylons allaient retrouver le chemin qui mène à la Terre et la boucle serait enfin bouclée.

Il cachait un appareil de communication cryptée très sophistiqué dans son armoire. Il devait être très prudent à chaque fois qu'il s'en servait. Si quelqu'un le surprenait, il aurait de la peine à expliquer comment cet appareil était entré en sa possession. La dernière utilisation avait permis à la flotte de tendre une embuscade au Galactica près de la station de pompage. Malheureusement, l'attaque avait échoué une fois de plus. Il aurait été plus aisé de laisser la flotte civile filer vers la Terre sans couverture militaire!

Mais le grand vaisseau de guerre était en piteux état. S'il décidait d'attaquer la flotte à son arrivée dans quelques heures, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une chance qu'il résiste bien longtemps. L'espion était donc confiant.

Il allait frapper à la porte du laboratoire du Professeur Baltar, lorsqu'il entendit une voix provenant de l'intérieur. C'était celle du Professeur lui-même. Il poussa la porte pour l'entrouvrir. C'était bien le Professeur qui parlait. Mais il était totalement seul. Il faisait face au mur et faisait des gestes bizarres. Ce type était vraiment étrange, définitivement.

- Professeur Baltar?

Gaius sursauta. Il se retourna, regarda vers la porte avec l'air d'un enfant qui vient de se faire prendre la main dans la bonbonnière et mit sa main à son visage, réfléchissant un instant.

- Je… C'est vous? Bonjour. J'étais en train de réfléchir à mes recherches…  
- Vous réfléchissiez à haute voix, répondit l'espion d'un air amusé.  
- Oui. Je fais souvent ça. Ca m'aide à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?

L'espion approcha lentement et constata au passage que la braguette de Baltar était ouverte! Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça? Il décida enfin qu'il n'aimerait pas connaître la réponse.

- Je venais voir si vous avanciez dans vos recherches… J'ai appris que vous meniez une étude sur le fonctionnement intrinsèque des cylons. Je pense que vos recherches sont vraiment passionnantes et j'aimerais bien en savoir plus.  
- Mais je ne sais pas si je suis habilité à vous révéler…  
- Vous devez savoir, Professeur, de qui je suis proche, non?  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suppose que je n'ai rien à vous cacher.  
- Ne lui fait pas confiance, Gaius! ordonna Numéro Six, toujours nue. Nous ne savons pas ce que cette personne vient faire ici. Je ressens une grande tension intérieure…  
- Si l'ordre venait de plus haut, ajouta Gaius, je vous dirais tout ce que vous souhaiteriez, naturellement.  
- Bien. Je comprends, dit l'espion qui reculait déjà vers la porte d'un air gêné. Je vais donc demander qu'on vous le transmette. A bientôt, Professeur.  
- A bientôt, répondit Gaius avec un signe timide de la main.

L'espion ressentait une petite contrariété. Il aurait été très profitable d'en savoir un peu plus sur sa propre physiologie avant l'arrivée de la flotte. Il était possible que le Galactica ne survive pas aux quelques heures qui allaient venir. Et le Professeur Baltar risquait bien de disparaître avec ses découvertes. Dommage, il aurait tant voulu savoir.

Alors que la porte se refermait, Gaius réfléchissait et tentait de trouver une explication à cette intrusion. Mais aucune ne lui venait. Il décida que cela ne devait pas être si important.

Par contre, lui et sa compagne imaginaire avaient été interrompus au beau milieu d'un moment d'extase et ça c'était très agaçant. Il aurait bien voulu s'y remettre, mais Numéro Six portait à nouveau sa nouvelle robe rouge. Il soupira. Soudain, il s'aperçut avec horreur que sa braguette était ouverte. Il la referma d'un coup sec. En face de lui, Numéro Six riait sans ménagement.

- Bon, si on reprenait maintenant.

Numéro Six reprit son sérieux et regarda Gaius approcher du microscope. Il regarda un moment le petit robot captif de l'échantillon de sang de Héra. Il augmenta au maximum le grossissement, fit le point et fit finalement un cliché.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa console d'ordinateur et tapota quelques instructions. Après quelques secondes, le robot microscopique apparut en grand sur l'écran mural du laboratoire. Gaius et Numéro Six approchèrent.

- Bref, dit Gaius, nous supposons que cette chose est le réceptacle de la conscience des cylons. En tout cas, c'est très ingénieux. Si on vous soumet à un examen aux rayons X ou au scanner, impossible de se rendre compte de leur présence. Vous semblez totalement humains. Quant à une prise de sang, elle ne donne aucun résultat tant qu'on ne procède pas aux tests compliqués que j'ai réalisés. Vous possédez un groupe sanguin comme n'importe qui et pas moyen de s'apercevoir de la supercherie. Notre ami est donc quasiment indétectable!  
- Bon résumé Gaius. Tu y a mis le temps, mais maintenant tu sembles vraiment commencer à comprendre qui nous sommes!

Elle vint derrière lui et commença à lui lécher doucement l'oreille. Il ferma les yeux de plaisir et laissa sa tête partir en arrière. Puis, il se ressaisit et repoussa doucement Numéro Six.

- Plus tard. Ca n'est pas le moment. Il faut d'abord que je comprenne mieux le rôle de ce petit gadget. D'abord il semble posséder des interfaces neurales. Ces petites excroissances semblent faites pour s'adapter parfaitement avec les terminaisons synaptiques des nerfs. Mais toutefois, celui-ci n'était pas connecté à un nerf au moment où nous l'avons capturé, mais flottait librement dans le sang de la petite fille.  
- Je crois que tu brûles Gaius…  
- Si la conscience cylon se trouve là-dedans, alors comment fait-elle pour agir sur votre corps sans être relié en permanence à vos nerfs?

Gaius avait beau réfléchir, il buttait toujours sur cet obstacle. Le corps humain des cylons se mouvait en permanence, ils pensaient, ils parlaient… Mais ces choses-là n'étaient pas reliées à leurs fonctions nerveuses.

Il regardait attentivement le petit robot. Quelque chose l'intriguait. Il décida qu'il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se dirigea à nouveau vers sa console d'ordinateur et tapota lentement. Soudain, une seconde photo du robot apparut sur l'écran à côté de la première. Puis les deux robots se rapprochèrent lentement. Finalement, ils s'emboîtèrent l'un dans l'autre.

Gaius se tourna pour regarder l'écran mural. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il regarda longuement l'écran avec les yeux écarquillés.

- C'est donc cela, dit-il enfin. Ils peuvent s'assembler…

Numéro Six souriait. Elle appréciait beaucoup lorsque Gaius était au beau milieu du processus de découverte. Ca le rendait tellement sexy.

Il se replongea sur sa console d'ordinateur et tapota rapidement. Sur l'écran, une photo du réseau sanguin d'un être humain apparut. Autour des veines et artères principales, un réseau serré de vaisseaux partait dans toutes les directions. Le résultat ressemblait aux branchages d'un arbre. Ou…

- Une antenne! s'exclama Gaius. Vous vous servez de votre réseau sanguin comme d'une antenne!

Il regarda Numéro Six avec incrédulité. Celle-ci lui répondit avec un sourire amusé.

- Les robots nanotechnologiques s'assemblent en une grande structure qui couvre tout votre réseau sanguin. Et finalement, la structure s'interconnecte quelque part dans votre cerveau avec votre système nerveux. Et c'est là que se produit le téléchargement…  
- Et, la conclusion? demanda Numéro Six.  
- La conclusion est que le réceptacle de votre conscience n'est pas ce robot, mais… mon Dieu! Il faut que je voie l'Amiral Adama tout de suite!

- Amiral? Monsieur Baltar souhaiterait vous parler.

Le marines qui avait conduit Gaius jusqu'à la cabine de Bill avait pourtant l'instruction stricte de ne pas le laisser sortir de son laboratoire. Mais il avait été si insistant qu'il avait fini par céder. Bill se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Laissez-le entrer et refermez la porte.

Gaius entra en trombe avec un air stressé. Il regarda autour de lui et constata que l'Amiral n'était pas seul. La Présidente était assise sur la couchette de Bill et remettait sa jupe en place. Il ne lui accorda qu'un rapide coup d'œil et revint sur l'Amiral.

- J'ai fait une découverte capitale! dit-il d'entrée. Je pense m'être trompé. Les petits robots que je vous ai montrés ne contiennent pas la mémoire des cylons. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'ils ne sont rien de plus que des appareils de communication très sophistiqués.  
- Le téléchargement? comprit Bill.  
- Précisément, oui. Ils ne servent qu'à retransmettre la conscience du cylon lors de la venue à la vie ou de la mort du clone porteur. Et entre deux, ils n'ont pratiquement aucune fonction. A part peut-être quelques fonctions non vitales…  
- Comme par exemple?  
- Et bien rappelez-vous de Sharon s'enfonçant une fibre optique dans les veines pour se brancher sur nos ordinateurs. Je pense que ces robots peuvent s'assembler pour former une structure d'interface électro-optique et permettre ainsi de mettre le système nerveux du porteur en liaison avec l'ordinateur. Et pendant qu'ils font…

Numéro Six mit son doigt devant la bouche de Gaius pour l'enjoindre à se taire. Il valait mieux ne pas faire mention du dos rougeoyant des cylons alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour!

- Non, rien d'important, dit finalement Gaius. Par contre, il n'est pas impossible qu'ils puissent aussi se servir de ce moyen pour communiquer avec d'autres cylons au cours de leur vie… Et finalement, je pense aussi que les robots peuvent conserver sous forme latente une programmation spéciale. Par exemple, la première Boomer n'avait sans doute pas reçu la totalité de ses instructions dès le départ. Par contre, juste avant de tirer sur vous, la partie restante de son code a dû être transférée…

Bill et Laura se regardèrent. Tout cela avait un sens. Le Professeur Baltar avait, semblait-il, percé le secret des cylons.

- Est-ce que vous voyez ce que ça implique? Non?

Bill et Laura restèrent sans rien dire, mais attendirent la suite.

- Ceci implique que la conscience des cylons se trouve comme la nôtre dans leur cerveau! Ils ne sont presque pas différents de nous! Ils sont des êtres vivants! Presque des humains!

Les yeux de Laura s'écarquillèrent. Elle préférait ne pas penser à ce que ça impliquait. Ils avaient toujours considéré les cylons comme de vulgaires machines et il était généralement admis au sein de la flotte qu'ils ne méritaient pas la moindre considération.

Elle avait elle-même ordonné l'éjection de Leoben Conoy, voici quelques années. Puisqu'il était en quelque sorte un être humain, doué de conscience, cela faisait d'elle une meurtrière… Elle fut prise de nausée et choisit de chasser cette idée.

- Ils reçoivent les souvenirs d'un autre au début de leur vie, renchérit Gaius. Mais ensuite, leur libre arbitre prend le dessus. C'est l'humain qui leur sert d'hôte qui vit et pense…  
- C'est ce qu'Athéna a toujours voulu nous suggérer, dit Adama. Mais peu d'entre nous ont accepté de la croire. Merci pour cette révélation, Professeur.

Soudain, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit. Sharon se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Elle était en sueur et semblait épuisée.

- Amiral… J'ai… J'ai reçu un message très important…


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Le message**

La Six synthétique souleva lentement la plaque d'égout au-dessus de sa tête. Elle scruta les environs et constata que la rue était totalement vide. Le jour s'était levé et la pénombre ne les protégeait plus. Il s'agissait d'être très prudents et de ne pas se faire prendre dans cette situation. Certes son propre sort ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Elle savait pouvoir se télécharger et retrouver un nouveau corps en cas de coup dur. Par contre, la position du repère de la résistance risquait d'être compromise. Et cela pourrait signifier la fin de leur petit mouvement.

Elle écarta finalement la plaque et sortit en pleine lumière. Puis elle se pencha au-dessus de l'ouverture béante au milieu de la petite ruelle.

- Dépêchez-vous! ordonna-t-elle aux autres. Je n'aime pas du tout sortir en plein jour!

Lee et Kara sortirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Puis une Huit les suivit. Finalement, la Six referma la bouche d'égout et tous quatre se dirigèrent vers un immeuble proche.

- C'est là! s'exclama la Six. J'espère qu'il pourra nous recevoir…

La porte était fermée. Mais la Six désigna une fenêtre cassée. Un à un, ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur par cette ouverture. Kara se dit que cela devenait une habitude de rentrer dans les bâtiments par les fenêtres. A croire que les portes n'étaient pas faites pour être ouvertes sur cette maudite planète!

A l'intérieur, seule une épaisse couche de poussière semblait meubler la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient de pénétrer. Lee et Kara prirent une seconde pour observer les lieux. Mais ils constatèrent que les deux synthétiques avaient déjà quitté la pièce et se dirigeaient vers un escalier en bois dont les marches semblaient prêtes à céder au moindre pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? demanda la Six. Je croyais que vous étiez pressés?

Kara et Lee se regardèrent. Puis ils se mirent en marche et suivirent les deux jeunes femmes. L'escalier craquait sous leurs pas, mais il tint bon. Ils arrivèrent à l'étage. Là, la Six frappa à une porte.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? fit une voix masculine.  
- C'est moi, chuchota la Six. Je viens avec des amis.

On entendit le bruit de plusieurs verrous qui s'ouvraient, puis la porte s'entrouvrit. Le visage d'un frère Cavil apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- Qui est-ce? demanda-t-il en dévisageant les deux humains.  
- Ce sont des amis, répondit la Six. Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir.

Il haussa les sourcils, puis ouvrit la porte. Les quatre visiteurs entrèrent. Le Cavil vivait dans un appartement étonnamment propre comparé au reste de l'immeuble. Il les invita à s'asseoir sur un canapé et prit place sur un fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

- Que me vaut cette visite? demanda-t-il. Tu te rappelles sûrement que je n'aime pas les visites en plein jour.  
- C'est une urgence, répondit la Six. Ces personnes ont un message à transmettre.

Le Cavil les regarda de la tête aux pieds d'un air intrigué.

- Et en quoi je pourrais les aider? Tu sais, ils ne sont pas…  
- Oui, bien sûr, l'interrompit la Six. Je sais ce qu'ils sont. Mais je pense que tu pourras quand même les aider.

Quelques heures plus tôt, lorsque Lee et Kara avaient demandé à la Six si elle connaissait un moyen de transmettre un message à leur flotte, la requête l'avait prise totalement au dépourvu. En effet, les synthétiques ne se servaient pas d'appareils de communication car, à l'instar des robots leurs ancêtres, ils étaient dotés d'un moyen de communication qui leur permettait, dans certaines conditions, de se transmettre des visions, des sensations ou toutes sortes de pensées.

Ils ne transmettaient pas à proprement parler des messages. Mais ils parvenaient à s'en transmettre d'une manière détournée, en repensant par exemple à l'instant où ils avaient appris ce dont ils souhaitaient informer le destinataire. Mais il y avait un problème. Pour effectuer cette transmission, ils devaient atteindre un état très particulier, que peu de synthétiques étaient parvenus à découvrir.

Ce Cavil, qui vivait isolé et avait choisi de ne pas rejoindre la résistance malgré qu'il en ait partagé les avis, était considéré comme un spécialiste de la technique de méditation qui menait à cet état si particulier. Et il avait déjà aidé de nombreux autres synthétiques à communiquer entre eux. Les résistants lui rendaient ainsi souvent visite pour qu'il leur permette de transmettre leurs messages aux autres factions résistantes.

Mais voilà, si cela fonctionnait entre synthétiques, cela ne pouvait certainement pas s'appliquer aux humains. Et la Six ne voyait aucune manière de transmettre quoi que ce soit à la flotte en orbite.

- Et comment je pourrais aider des… des… bafouilla le Cavil.  
- Nous sommes des humains, répondit Kara avec un sourire. Vous pouvez le dire, nous ne considérons pas ça comme une injure!  
- Ils sont humains oui, répondit à son tour la Six. Mais il y a dans leur flotte un élément intéressant… L'une de leurs pilotes se trouve être un cylon. Basé sur un modèle huit. J'ai donc pensé que ce qui marchait entre synthétiques pouvait aussi marcher entre synthétiques et cylons!  
- Ca n'est pas impossible, répondit le Cavil après une courte réflexion. Après tout, Hercule les a créés en utilisant les mêmes techniques que pour nous créer, nous les synthétiques. Donc il est possible qu'ils possèdent le même système de communication que nous.

Il regarda la Huit qui n'avait encore prononcé aucun mot. Il venait de comprendre la raison de sa présence parmi eux. La transmission ne fonctionnait bien qu'entre synthétiques de même modèle. Sans doute un problème de compatibilité. En fait le Cavil n'avait aucune idée du fonctionnement du système de communication et ne comprenait donc pas pourquoi ils ne parvenaient pas à transmettre efficacement leurs pensées aux autres modèles de synthétiques. Mais en tout état de cause, il s'agissait d'un fait avéré et les synthétiques avaient depuis longtemps décidé de suivre la règle sans se poser de questions.

- Vous êtes prête à tenter l'expérience? demanda-t-il à la Huit.  
- Oui. Je pense que c'est très important pour ces humains de transmettre ce message.

Elle se leva et s'étendit sur la couche du Cavil sans que celui-ci ne lui ait donné aucun ordre. Il fallait dire que les synthétiques connaissaient par cœur le rituel qui précédait la transmission et n'avaient pas besoin de se faire conseiller. Le Cavil prit une chaise et s'assit auprès d'elle. La Huit avait déjà les yeux fermés et prenait de profondes inspirations.

- C'est très bien, dit le Cavil. Détendez-vous.

Il se tourna vers les deux humains et jugea utile de leur expliquer le rituel.

- Pour communiquer, nous devons entrer en contact avec notre partie synthétique la plus profonde. Pour cela, notre partie "humaine" doit atteindre un niveau de conscience très profond. Un état que vous appelez "méditation". Je n'en connais pas la raison, mais c'est le seul moyen que nous ayons trouvé.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme et l'aida à trouver cet état de méditation profonde. Pendant de longues minutes, il la guida, lui donnant des conseils avec une voix de plus en plus grave et lente. Pour finir, lorsqu'il la sentit suffisamment relaxée, il céda sa place à Kara.

- Parlez-lui avec douceur. Il faut maintenant que vous l'aidiez à entrer en contact avec celle qui se trouve à bord de votre vaisseau. Décrivez-là. Ca devrait l'aider.

Kara acquiesça, puis s'assit devant la Huit.

- Elle s'appelle Sharon Valerii. Mais nous l'appelons souvent Athéna. C'est un excellent pilote. Contrairement à l'autre Sharon, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire nostalgique. Elle est mariée avec Helo. Un autre très bon pilote. Ils se sont rencontrés sur Caprica. Et elle lui a fait un enfant. La petite Héra…

C'est alors que la Huit sembla inspirer nerveusement, puis rejeta l'air tout aussi rapidement.

- Ca y'est, dit-elle d'une voix très faible. Je suis avec elle. Dépêchez-vous. Elle ne sait pas ce qui lui arrive. Je sens une grande peur en elle…

Le Cavil fit signe à Kara de se lever. Elle s'exécuta et approcha son visage de celui de la Huit.

- Ouvre les yeux! ordonna le Cavil.

Instantanément, la Huit ouvrit les yeux en grand et le visage de Starbuck lui apparut, emplissant presque tout son champ de vision.

- Parlez, maintenant, dit le Cavil. Donnez votre message.  
- Bonjour Sharon, dit Kara après une courte hésitation. Il faut que tu transmettes notre message à l'Amiral. Lee et moi avons découvert des choses terribles depuis que nous sommes sur Terre. La planète est dirigée par un Dieu mécanique, Hercule. Il y a des millénaires, il a détruit les humains sur la Terre et les a remplacés par des synthétiques. Et c'est lui qui a ordonné aux cylons… vous a ordonné de retourner sur les Colonies pour détruire le reste de l'humanité.

Kara se demanda soudain s'il était possible que Sharon ait été au courant de tout cela et ait choisi de se taire? Mais elle secoua la tête. Probablement avait-on occulté certaines données de sa mémoire avant de l'envoyer séduire Helo. Elle avait désormais entière confiance en elle et ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle ait délibérément laissé la flotte se diriger vers la Terre en sachant le destin qui l'attendait.

- Mais il y a plus grave, ajouta-t-elle. Aujourd'hui même, Hercule va attaquer la flotte avec toute la puissance de son armée. Et je crains que cette puissance soit encore bien plus grande que celle des cylons. Il faut donc immédiatement mettre la flotte à l'abri. Ne nous attendez pas, nous nous débrouillerons pour vous rejoindre.

La Huit referma les yeux. Elle était en sueur. La dépense énergétique nécessaire à la transmission semblait vraiment terrible.

- J'ai… J'ai perdu le contact…

Kara se leva. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le message avait bien été transmis et que Sharon avait bien compris qu'il était réel. Et qu'elle n'avait pas cru à un rêve. Le Cavil se rassit et aida la Huit à ressortir de l'état de méditation profonde où elle se trouvait toujours.

Puis, la jeune femme se releva doucement. Elle semblait avoir laissé beaucoup d'énergie dans l'expérience. Le Cavil lui essuya le front, puis elle retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé. Kara et le Cavil en firent autant.

Soudain, alors que le Cavil servait à boire à ses hôtes, un grondement sourd se fit entendre. La terre se mit à trembler et le ciel s'obscurcit. Les verres se renversèrent l'un après l'autre. Kara et Lee se regardèrent. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas ce qui se passait.

Ils se levèrent tous et se dirigèrent vers la fenètre. Le Cavil l'ouvrit et ils regardèrent vers le ciel, dont la plus grande partie était masquée par les immeubles environnants. Soudain, le premier apparut, s'élevant au-dessus des immeubles.

- Oh non! cria Lee pour tenter de couvrir le vacarme. Pas déjà!

Un vaisseau mère de même modèle que ceux utilisés par les cylons s'élevait peu à peu vers le ciel. Puis d'autres apparurent autour de lui. Au total, une quinzaine de vaisseaux géants s'envolaient, leur vitesse ascensionnelle en augmentation constante.


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Piège mortel**

- Lieutenant Adama? Ordonnez tout de suite à la flotte de sauter aux coordonnées d'urgence!

Suivi par Laura, Gaius et Sharon, Bill venait d'entrer en trombe dans le CIC. Il ne savait pas si le message délivré par Sharon venait bien de Kara et Lee, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de courir le moindre risque. Il lui avait demandé si elle avait déjà vécu ce type de liaison et elle avait répondu ne pas s'en souvenir. Mais il savait qu'elle conservait en mémoire des évènements vécus par Boomer qui s'étaient produits à un moment antérieur à leur première rencontre. Il devait donc bien y avoir une liaison étrange entre les cylons de même modèle.

- Tout de suite, Amiral, répondit Dee en soulevant le combiné téléphonique qui la mettait en liaison avec les commandants de tous les vaisseaux civils.  
- Lieutenant Gaeta? Quand serons-nous prêts pour le bond?

Félix sembla un peu gêné. Il regardait par terre. Puis finalement, il redressa la tête et fit face à l'Amiral.

- Pas aujourd'hui, Amiral…

Bill fronça les sourcils. Cette réponse était la dernière à laquelle il se soit attendu et il n'était pas prêt à l'accepter.

- Les réparations, reprit Félix toujours aussi gêné. Nous avons démonté tout le système de rétractation des hangars latéraux. Il était virtuellement mort. Pas moyen de le réparer sur place.

Adama le regarda avec effroi. Il n'avait jamais autorisé qui que ce soit à mettre son vaisseau en pièces. Qui avait pris cette décision?

- Et bien cessez les réparations. Je veux que le vaisseau soit prêt à sauter le plus vite possible!  
- Comme je vous l'ai dit, Amiral… Ca ne se fera pas aujourd'hui!

Bill releva ses lunettes sur son nez. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le message de Sharon soit un faux. Si une armada de cylons ou quoi que puissent être les habitants de la Terre s'apprêtait à les attaquer, il ne voyait vraiment pas comment y résister.

Il regarda l'écran de contrôle du Dradis. Les points verts commençaient à disparaître les uns après les autres. Il se tourna vers Laura.

- Madame la Présidente, je vous prie de rejoindre votre vaisseau. Je vais mettre à votre disposition un raptor.  
- Il n'en est pas question, Amiral. Je ne quitterai pas le Galactica avant qu'il ne soit en sécurité.  
- Mais votre place n'est pas ici. Vous devez rester avec les civils…  
- Je ne suis pas de votre avis. Je pense que ma place se trouve là où les décisions importantes doivent être prises. Le Vice-président pourra me remplacer auprès des civils.

L'Amiral hésita un instant. Cette femme était définitivement effrontée! Il n'était vraiment pas question de la raisonner lorsqu'elle s'était mise quelque chose en tête!

- Bon. Comme vous voudrez, céda-t-il enfin. Restez mais n'interférez pas. Nous risquons bien d'avoir du travail.  
- Amiral! interrompit Dualla. Toute la flotte a sauté. Il ne reste plus que nous.  
- Bien. C'est déjà ça. Maintenant, il va falloir qu'on se prépare. Il est possible qu'on s'apprête à nous attaquer. Autant que nous ayons un coup d'avance. Mettez tous les pilotes en alertes. Préparez tous les vipers et tous les raptors au combat. Assurez-vous que toutes les batteries soient totalement chargées.  
- Bien, Amiral, répondit sa belle-fille.  
Dee prit le téléphone et recommença à transmettre des ordres. Puis elle s'interrompit et resta bouche bée un instant. Elle regardait l'écran Dradis avec insistance. Adama en fit de même. Des points rouges apparaissaient un à un, venant de la surface de la planète. C'était des grosses unités. De la taille d'un vaisseau mère cylon.

- Multiples… multiples contacts Dradis! balbutia Dee.  
- Combien de vaisseaux? demanda Bill.  
- Une quinzaine, je crois.

Laura regardait Bill d'un air terrorisé. C'était moins le nombre de vaisseaux en approche qui l'inquiétait le plus que l'expression atterrée de l'Amiral. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Il semblait abandonner tout espoir de victoire.

- Faites sortir les vipers d'alerte, ordonna-t-il finalement. Allons voir à quoi ressemblent ces vaisseaux et quelles sont leurs intentions.

Hot Dog fut plaqué contre son siège alors que son viper accélérait dans son tube de lancement. Lorsqu'il émergea finalement par le côté gauche du Galactica, il constata que son jeune coéquipier était déjà devant lui. Il accéléra quelque peu pour le rejoindre et se porter à sa hauteur. Il lui jeta un regard et constata qu'il semblait très nerveux.

- Reste prêt de moi et fait exactement ce que je te dis, lui conseilla-t-il. Tout ira bien. Ca n'est qu'une mission de reconnaissance. A la moindre marque d'hostilité, on dégage vite fait!

Les deux vipers mark VII virèrent à angle droit pour se diriger vers les quinze gros vaisseaux qui approchaient du Galactica. Ils accélérèrent ensuite et profitèrent de l'attraction de la planète pour fondre littéralement sur leurs cibles.

- Si on peut approcher suffisamment, ajouta-t-il, je prendrai quelques clichés de ces vaisseaux.

Les vaisseaux commençaient à poindre à l'horizon. Ils évoluaient lentement dans leur direction, en orbite basse. Hot Dog envoya des messages sur toutes les fréquences indiquant qu'ils ne cherchaient pas la bagarre. Il espéra que cela serait suffisant. Le fait était que si les autres avaient envie d'en découdre, ces messages ne serviraient à rien.

A mesure qu'ils approchaient, ils pouvaient commencer à voir quelques détails. Les vaisseaux avaient une forme très élancée, en double pointes de flèche inversées. Bien sûr, Hot Dog avait déjà vu ce type de vaisseaux. Bien sûr, il savait ce que c'était…

- Finalement, les photos ne vont pas être nécessaires, je pense…

Soudain, le Dradis crépita. Les vaisseaux mère venaient de larguer des centaines de vaisseaux plus petits. L'écran du Dradis était si encombré de points rouges qu'on ne voyait plus d'espace libre!

- Je crois que c'est une marque d'hostilité, non? demanda le jeune pilote.  
- On déguerpit! beugla Hot Dog pour seule réponse.

Les deux vipers firent un cent quatre-vingt degrés sur place et mirent toute la gomme pour retourner en direction du Galactica.

- Galactica! cria Constanza sur le canal sécurisé. Il s'agit de vaisseaux mère cylons. Ils nous attaquent avec tout ce qu'ils ont! Nous rentrons immédiatement!

- Faites sortir tous les vipers et tous les raptors! cria Adama en direction de Gaeta. Ensuite, positionnez le Galactica en soutien! Nous devons tenir coûte que coûte!

Laura le regarda avec un air interrogateur. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Amiral, dites-moi sincèrement. Avons-nous la moindre chance de nous en sortir?

Bill la regarda un instant. Puis il soupira.

- Sincèrement? Nous n'avons pas moyen de quitter l'orbite de cette planète. Nous ne pouvons pas refuser la bataille. Et pour ce qui est de bâtir un plan de bataille digne de ce nom…

Il fit quelques pas tout en se frottant la tête. Puis il regarda Laura en face.

- Contre un ou deux vaisseaux mère, je vous aurais répondu sans crainte que nous pouvions gagner. Contre quatre, je vous aurais dit que ça serait très compliqué… Mais contre quinze vaisseaux! Bons Dieux, nous sommes fichus, Madame la Présidente!

Elle ne cilla pas, n'eut pas le moindre changement dans son expression.

- Pour la dernière fois, reprit-il, je vous demande de prendre un raptor et rejoindre le reste de la flotte. Nous autres allons livrer notre baroud d'honneur. J'espère que nous pourrons détruire quelques-uns de ces vaisseaux mère dans la bataille. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion, Madame, c'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons.

Elle sembla hésiter. Elle regarda au sol. Puis elle regarda à nouveau Bill droit dans les yeux.

- Vos raptors seront plus utiles à la protection du Galactica. Je reste.

Puis elle regarda en direction de Gaius, qui semblait totalement atterré.

- Nous restons, corrigea-t-elle.

Hot Dog avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son Dradis. Les deux vipers fonçaient à leur vélocité maximale en direction du Galactica et des autres vipers qui commençaient à se mettre en position sur une large ligne de défense. Mais malgré leur vitesse, l'énorme forêt de points rouges représentant les raiders ennemis semblait se rapprocher d'eux inexorablement. 

Soudain une alarme retentit dans l'habitacle de son viper. Les raiders venaient de larguer de nombreux missiles. Les têtes chercheuses des missiles les avaient pris pour cible.

- Largue les contre-mesures! cria-t-il à son coéquipier.

Les deux vipers larguèrent simultanément un nuage de petites cibles destinées à tromper les Dradis des missiles. La plupart des missiles explosèrent alors qu'ils traversaient ce rideau, mais quelques-uns passèrent tout de même. Les deux pilotes tournoyaient pour échapper aux missiles qui les suivaient comme leurs ombres. L'un d'eux frôla l'aile du viper de Constanza. Il vira à angle droit pour lui échapper. Finalement le missile explosa à une dizaine de mètres seulement.

Mais il ne se laissa pas un instant pour souffler. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps dans l'aventure. Il repartit de plus belle en direction du Galactica pour échapper aux centaines de raiders qui approchaient dangereusement de lui.

Soudain, il constata que le viper de son coéquipier tentait désespérément d'échapper à trois missiles qui le talonnaient.

- Tiens bon! dit-il. J'arrive!

Il s'aligna dans le sillage du jeune pilote et des trois missiles. Il augmenta la vitesse jusqu'au maximum pour tenter de les rattraper. L'un des missiles était maintenant à portée de tir. Il appuya sur la gâchette de son manche à balais et une rafale de mitrailleuse fit voler en éclat le dangereux projectile. Il approcha encore. Une nouvelle rafale détruisit le second missile.

Mais le troisième missile n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du viper de son coéquipier. Il tenta de tirer de loin, mais son tir passa à côté.

- Tourne! cria-t-il. Il est sur toi!

Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le viper explosa littéralement en quatre morceaux au moment ou le missile le toucha. Constanza traversa une boule de feu et essuya une pluie de débris. Il fit une grimace. Ca n'était pas le premier pilote qu'il voyait mourir. Mieux valait ne pas trop s'attarder là-dessus. Les raiders approchaient toujours à toute vitesse.

Devant lui, il vit finalement le mur de vipers et de raptors qui semblait là pour l'accueillir. Derrière eux, le Galactica était positionné de manière à ce que ses batteries puissent apporter le maximum de soutien aux petits vaisseaux de combat.

Il les dépassa, fit un cent quatre-vingt, puis vint se placer à leurs côtés.

- Content de vous voir. Je ne croyais pas arriver jusque-là!

Mais en regardant devant lui, il regretta presque ses paroles. Une déferlante de raiders fondait tout droit sur eux. Leurs opposants avaient au moins un avantage de dix contre un. Derrière eux, les vaisseaux mère se mettaient en position de combat. Il se rendait soudain compte à quel point le combat qu'ils allaient livrer était inégal et désespéré.

- Les vaisseaux mère lancent des missiles!

Félix n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Des centaines de missiles venaient d'être lancés en même temps. Le Galactica n'avait jamais durant sa longue carrière fait face à une telle attaque. Il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient s'en sortir.

- Ordonnez aux vipers et aux batteries du Galactica de se concentrer sur la destruction de ces missiles! répondit l'Amiral. Et que les raptors lancent une attaque contre le vaisseau mère le plus proche. Faites feu avec le maximum de missiles sur ce vaisseau.

Vu l'abondance d'ordres simultanés, tout le CIC se mit en mouvement. Mais personne ne se faisait vraiment d'illusions. Ils vivaient leurs derniers instants.

Bill regardait fixement l'écran du Dradis. Les missiles se rapprochaient à grande vitesse. Ils disparaissaient un à un à mesure qu'ils étaient abattus. Mais ils étaient encore trop nombreux. Il savait déjà que plusieurs d'entre eux allaient atteindre le Galactica.

Dans le même temps, de nombreux points verts disparaissaient eux aussi. Chacun d'eux représentait un vaisseau et un pilote du Galactica. La fin était proche.

Finalement, lorsque les trois derniers missiles furent très proches et que Bill sut avec certitude qu'ils allaient toucher le Galactica, il s'agrippa à son pupitre et cria à tout le monde d'en faire autant. Gaius, effrayé, s'accrocha à une rambarde d'escalier. Laura, quant à elle, s'agrippa à la taille de l'Amiral.

Les trois déflagrations secouèrent le vaisseau avec une terrible violence. Des étincelles jaillirent dans tout le CIC. Les lumières s'éteignirent, remplacées par l'éclairage de secours. Plusieurs personnes furent projetées loin de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Finalement, lorsque le calme revint, tout était sans dessus dessous.

Bill se releva lentement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre du temps. Après avoir aidé Laura à se remettre sur pieds, il regarda l'écran Dradis, pour voir si une nouvelle salve de missiles était en route. Il fut très surpris de voir que les combats avaient soudain cessé. Les vaisseaux mère avaient stoppé leur avance et les raiders rentraient au bercail. Et surtout, de nouveaux vaisseaux étaient apparus à l'écran.

- Nouveaux contacts Dradis, dit Félix, comme pour faire écho aux pensées de l'Amiral. Cinq grosses unités. Probablement des vaisseaux mère cylons.

Bill se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encerclés. Face à eux quinze vaisseaux mère terriens. Et derrière eux, cinq vaisseaux mère cylons qui venaient d'émerger au milieu des combats. Et pas moyen de s'enfuir…


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Ennemis d'hier**

Numéro Six tourna autour de Gaius. Il était étendu sur l'escalier qui menait à la galerie surplombant le CIC. Son front était en sang. Elle passa un doigt sur la plaie puis fit entrer le chaud liquide sanguin en contact avec le bout de sa langue. Il trouva ce geste extrêmement sexy. Soudain, le désir monta en lui. Il allait se lever pour la rejoindre lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas seul.

Il avait perdu connaissance quelques instants. Il constata que le CIC avait subi d'importants dommages. Tout le monde s'affairait, tentait de remettre de l'ordre pour remettre le poste de commandement du vaisseau en état pour le combat. L'Amiral et Roslin regardaient fixement l'écran Dradis. Il en fit de même et découvrit la raison de leur expression accablée.

Sur l'écran, apparaissaient toujours les quinze vaisseaux mère contre lesquels ils livraient un combat désespéré. Mais ce qui était nouveau était ces cinq vaisseaux qui devaient avoir sauté au milieu des combats.

- Tu vois Gaius ? Les cylons sont de retour à la maison.  
- Les cylons ? répondit bêtement Gaius. Les cylons nous ont rejoints ?

Numéro Six se contenta de sourire. Puis elle lui montra Dee du doigt pour l'inviter à suivre ce qui allait se produire.

- Nous recevons une transmission, dit cette dernière. Je crois qu'elle provient d'un des vaisseaux qui viennent d'apparaître.  
- Passez-là sur le haut-parleur, ordonna Bill.

Dualla s'exécuta. L'agitation cessa soudain. Tout le monde attendait ce qui allait suivre.

- Est-ce que Gaius est ici ? dit la voix féminine dans le haut-parleur. Gaius Baltar.

Bill et Laura se tournèrent vers lui. Il semblait qu'ils se souvenaient de sa présence pour la première fois depuis que les missiles avaient frappé le Galactica. Il aurait pu être mort qu'ils ne s'en seraient même pas rendus compte !

Gaius se leva doucement. Il avait bien reconnu cette voix. Elle lui était si familière. L'autre Numéro Six, celle qui était là quelques secondes auparavant, avait quant à elle disparu.

- Je suis là, dit-il enfin.

Il se dirigea en titubant vers le pupitre de l'Amiral. Il se sentait commotionné. Mais il espérait que ça ne serait que passager.

- Bonjour, Gaius, reprit Numéro Six. Je suis contente de te parler.  
- Moi aussi…

Il regarda Bill et Laura et constata qu'ils le regardaient avec étonnement. Il se reprit et se décida à faire ce qu'ils attendaient de lui.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que les cylons vont nous attaquer ? demanda-t-il enfin.  
- Cela dépendra de vous. Comme nous vous avons permis de venir jusqu'ici, nous sommes prêts à trouver un terrain d'entente, si vous le souhaitez.  
- Vous nous proposez la paix ?  
- Non, mais une trêve. Le temps d'examiner la situation et de chercher une solution pacifique au conflit qui nous oppose.

Gaius regarda l'Amiral. Celui-ci paraissait dubitatif. La Présidente par contre l'encouragea à continuer.

- Une trêve ? Mais vous devez vous être rendu compte que nous sommes au beau milieu d'une bataille, là ?  
- Nous nous occuperons de cela. Nous demanderons à Hercule d'accepter de respecter la trêve. Il n'a certainement pas pris en considération certains éléments que nous pouvons porter à sa connaissance. 

Bill fit un geste de la main en direction de Gaius. Il réfléchit un instant puis prit la parole.

- Si vous parvenez à faire cela, nous accepterons votre proposition de trêve.

Bill se demandait bien ce à quoi cela pouvait bien rimer. Mais si cette interruption des combats pouvait leur donner une chance d'effectuer les réparations d'urgence nécessaires pour faire le saut et rejoindre le reste de la flotte, alors ça ne pouvait pas être négatif.

Numéro Six coupa la communication. Elle retira les mains du liquide qui lui permettait de communiquer avec l'hybride du vaisseau. Face à elle, le frère Cavil et Leoben Conoy la regardaient avec intérêt. Autour d'elle, d'autres cylons de tous les modèles discutaient. La décision de proposer une trêve avait été prise à la majorité des modèles. Bien entendu, les Numéros Six étaient parmi les partisans de la trêve. Mais pas ses deux vis-à-vis.

- Bien, fit le frère Cavil. Et maintenant ? Comment allez-vous faire pour tenir cette promesse ?  
- Nous allons contacter notre Dieu, répondit Numéro Six. Il nous écoutera. Nous sommes ses enfants.  
- Et s'il refuse de nous entendre, demanda Leoben, que ferons-nous ?  
- Alors nous ferons ce qu'il attendra de nous…

Numéro Six replongea ses doigts dans le liquide et ferma les yeux. L'interface de communication s'éclaira et elle demanda à l'hybride de contacter Hercule. Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix tonitruante retentit dans la salle de commande du vaisseau mère.

- Vous voici donc, cylons !  
- Nous sommes de retour, mon Dieu, répondit Numéro Six en retirant ses mains du pupitre de contrôle. Nous avons retrouvé le chemin qui mène jusqu'à toi.  
- Depuis que ces humains sont apparus dans les parages, je me demandais quand vous vous décideriez à venir…

Numéro Six regarda ses vis-à-vis avec un sourire. Cela semblait bien engagé. Hercule était content de les voir revenir. Il les écouterait sûrement.

- Nous nous sommes servis d'eux, reprit-elle. Nous avions oublié le chemin qui mène jusqu'à toi. Mais nous savions que leurs croyances religieuses pourraient être exploitées pour nous conduire jusqu'à la Terre. Si nous faisions ce qu'il fallait, ils suivraient le chemin tracé par la treizième colonie et nous n'aurions plus qu'à les suivre. Et pendant tout ce temps, nous leur avons fait croire que nous cherchions à les éliminer. Sans quoi, ils auraient stoppé leur quête et n'auraient jamais trouvé la Terre !  
- Donc, vous les avez sciemment laissé vivre, alors que je vous avais ordonné d'éliminer toute cette vermine humaine ?

Numéro Six relâcha son sourire. C'était là le point le plus difficile à expliquer. Ils avaient désobéi à leur Dieu. Ca n'était pas une chose qu'on faisait sans en subir les conséquences.

- Il le fallait, mon Dieu. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les planètes coloniales, moi et les autres espions cylons nous sommes rapidement rendus compte que nous avions oublié comment rentrer sur Terre. Et nous n'avions aucun moyen de vous contacter. C'est pourquoi nous avons bâti ce plan. Pour vous rejoindre et finir nos vies à vos côtés.

Un long silence suivit cette explication. Numéro Six sentait une tension monter dans la conversation. Quelque chose lui disait que la suite n'allait pas se passer comme ils le souhaitaient.

- Nous avons aussi mené quelques expériences en parallèle, continua-t-elle. Selon vos dires, la reproduction sexuée est tout ce qui nous sépare des humains. C'est ce qui leur confère leur côté unique. Nous avons donc tenté de reproduire ce processus parmi nous. Ainsi nous pouvions atteindre la perfection absolue. Et nous y sommes parvenus. A bord du vaisseau humain, se trouve le premier exemplaire de cylon conçu par reproduction sexuée, et qui ne soit pas un clone d'un des douze modèles de base. Avec l'aide des humains, nous pouvons atteindre la perfection. Nous nous sommes aperçus qu'ils nous étaient utiles et c'est pourquoi nous ne les avons pas totalement exterminés.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Elle aurait espéré que Dieu accueille cette révélation avec joie. Mais à première vue, il semblait très sceptique.

- Et vous avez supposé que j'aurais été d'accord avec votre plan si j'avais su que vous étiez perdus ? Je vois…

Cette fois, le sourire disparut totalement de la bouche de Six et fut remplacé par une expression effrayée. Elle sentait la colère monter dans le ton qu'employait Hercule. Et ça n'était jamais bon d'inspirer sa colère.

- Mais avez-vous pensé une seule fois, reprit Hercule, que ça n'était peut-être pas un hasard si vous ne vous souveniez pas du chemin qui mène à la Terre ?

Cette fois, l'incrédulité apparut sur tous les visages. Non, jamais les cylons n'avaient envisagé cela. Ils n'avaient pas une fois imaginé que leur destinée pouvait les éloigner définitivement de la Terre.

- Si vous ne saviez plus comment revenir sur Terre, c'est parce que je ne voulais plus vous revoir ! tempêta Hercule. Quand vous êtes arrivés la première fois, vous n'étiez qu'une bande de boîtes de conserve sans cervelle ! Et si je vous ai fait progresser vers ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui, c'était uniquement pour que vous débarrassiez une fois pour toutes l'univers de ces parasites humains !

Les cylons se regardaient les uns les autres. Entendre de son propre Dieu que l'on ne compte pas à ses yeux était très douloureux. Ils ne parvenaient pas à réaliser ce qu'ils entendaient.

- Une fois votre tâche acomplie, vous étiez censés disparaître à jamais de mon regard ! L'idéal aurait été que les humains vous emportent avec eux dans le néant ! Afin que vous ne reveniez plus jamais !  
- Mais mon Dieu, répondit Numéro Six avec une voix tremblotante. Vous nous aviez dit que nous étions des créatures divines…  
- Vous n'êtes qu'une sous-race ! Comparés à mes synthétiques, vous n'êtes rien ! Rien de plus qu'une arme que j'ai lancée contre les humains !

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Numéro Six. Elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle entendait. Hercule ne pouvait pas être en train de leur dire qu'il ne les aimait pas. Il était leur Dieu. Celui qui leur avait rendu espoir dans l'avenir. Celui pour l'amour duquel il avait traversé la galaxie. Non, un Dieu ne pouvait pas parler comme cela…

- Et non contents de revenir, continua la déité, il a fallu que vous vous fassiez précéder par ces humains ? Et bien, puisque c'est ainsi, vous partagerez leur sort !

Hercule coupa la communication. Les cylons se regardaient l'air hagard. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire par là ?

- Des missiles ! cria Félix. Les vaisseaux mère terriens tirent des centaines de missiles !  
- Reprenez les postes de combat ! ordonna Bill. On dirait que la trêve est terminée !

Félix regarda encore son écran de contrôle. Quelque chose clochait.

- Amiral ? C'est étrange…  
- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Et bien, on dirait que cette fois-ci, nous ne sommes pas la cible de ces missiles…  
- Expliquez-vous, Lieutenant.

Félix releva la tête et regarda l'Amiral dans les yeux.

- Ils visent les vaisseaux mère cylons !


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Le donjon**

Kara éclaira une fois de plus le tunnel qui obliquait vers la gauche. Le faisceau de sa lampe torche rencontra un attroupement de rats en train de dévorer les restes d'un autre animal, qu'elle préféra ne pas détailler plus avant. Les rats s'éparpillèrent, effrayés par l'intense source lumineuse.

Devant elle, la petite troupe de synthétiques rebelles semblait parfaitement à son aise. Ils avaient, selon les dires de la Six, maintes fois repéré ce conduit en prévision de ce jour. Leur plan était parfaitement huilé. Ils ne se doutaient juste pas qu'ils auraient l'aide inattendue de deux humains pour le réaliser.

Lee était aussi méfiant qu'elle. Il n'était pas agréable de devoir s'en remettre à un plan préparé par des personnes qui leur étaient encore inconnues vingt-quatre heures auparavant. Mais avaient-ils le choix? Les vaisseaux mère avaient décollé depuis plus d'une heure et avaient peut-être attaqué le Galactica. Leur seule chance d'aider leurs amis était de suivre les synthétiques.

Si pour eux le décollage des vaisseaux mère avait été une terrible catastrophe, les synthétiques avaient souri à l'événement.

- Ca y'est, avait dit la Six. C'est le moment!  
- Nous devons prévenir les autres, avait répondu la Sharon. Il ne faut pas perdre un instant!

Et sans même saluer le Cavil auquel ils étaient venus rendre visite, la petite troupe était repartie à toute allure. Kara et Lee avaient suivi les deux synthétiques qui courraient sans prendre la peine de vérifier qu'ils étaient derrière eux. Ils s'étaient à nouveau engouffrés dans les conduites d'égout et étaient retournés au repère souterrain des rebelles.

Ils avaient alors rameuté la dizaine de synthétiques présents. Ils avaient ensuite rapidement préparé leur plan autour d'une carte de la ville. C'était le Leoben qui avait participé à leur sauvetage qui rappelait le plan et désignait les personnes qui y participaient.

- Nous entrerons dans le donjon par le souterrain nord. Il y a là une ancienne station de métro. Elle communique avec les sous-sols de la tour en passant par plusieurs tunnels que nous avons dégagés ces derniers mois.  
- Le donjon ? avait demandé Lee avec surprise.  
- Il s'agit de la plus haute tour de la ville, avait rapidement commenté le Leoben.

Kara et Lee se souvenaient avoir aperçu une très haute tour qui dominait nettement les immeubles avoisinants. C'était sûrement de cette tour-là que le Leoben avait parlé. Mais l'explication était très nettement insuffisante. Ils se demandaient bien ce qu'ils iraient faire dans cet immeuble.

- Le sous-sol devrait être vide, avait continué le Leoben. Nous nous déploierons rapidement et nous prendrons les cages d'ascenseur. En grimpant dans la tour par là, nous devrions pouvoir éviter les équipes de gardes qui stationnent au rez-de-chaussée et dans la rue autour du donjon.

Lee s'était finalement décidé à intervenir.

- Peut-on savoir ce que vous comptez faire dans cette tour? Vous savez, nous souhaitons vraiment vous donner un coup de main. Mais en ce moment même, nos amis subissent peut-être une attaque de grande envergure…  
- Mais j'espère bien qu'ils la subissent! avait répondu le Leoben.

Cette réponse avait rendu Lee et Kara furieux. La jeune femme avait bien failli casser la figure de ce synthétique au visage tellement détestable. Mais Lee avait retenu son bras et lui avait jeté un regard sévère destiné à lui faire reprendre son calme.

- Peut-on savoir ce que vous entendez par-là? avait-il finalement demandé d'une voix faussement amicale.  
- Nous ne voulons pas de mal à vos amis, avait répondu le Leoben. Mais nous attendons depuis des années qu'une occasion comme celle-ci se présente. Hercule a envoyé la totalité de ses forces militaires à l'attaque. Nous avons le champ libre pour l'attaquer.  
- Attaquer Hercule? avait demandé Kara. Il est donc dans ce… donjon?  
- C'est son repère, oui. Il vit dans les derniers étages de la tour.

A priori, participer à ce plan n'amenait rien de positif à la défense de la flotte coloniale. Mais pour l'instant, Lee et Kara ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que, privés de commandement, les troupes terriennes se retrouveraient totalement désorganisées.

Ils débouchèrent finalement dans une très large pièce à moitié effondrée. Il semblait y avoir un grand tunnel qui la traversait de part en part. Deux grandes ouvertures voutées apparaissaient en effet aux extrémités. Mais les tunnels avaient dû s'effondrer depuis longtemps. Ils étaient totalement encombrés de gravats.

Les synthétiques se dirigèrent vers une petite ouverture dans un mur. Elle semblait avoir été taillée au pic voici peu de temps. Avant de les suivre, Kara et Lee passèrent devant une plaque métallique. Ils y reconnurent la tour qu'ils avaient remarquée en arrivant dans la cité. Le donjon. Il y avait une inscription au-dessus.

- Empire… State… Building, déchiffra Kara. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?  
- Je crois que c'est le nom que portait la tour avant qu'Hercule ne la rebaptise, expliqua la Six qui était revenue en arrière. On raconte que la ville a été construite par les humains qui vivaient avant qu'il ne les extermine. Votre race a accompli des grandes choses, comme construire cette ville. Et a aussi fait des grosses bêtises, comme créer Hercule.  
- Oui, c'est une habitude pour nous de commettre des idioties, répondit Kara. Récemment, nous avons créé les cylons.

La Six ne commenta pas sa réponse et se contenta de sourire avant de se retourner et disparaître par l'ouverture dans le mur. Après une hésitation, Kara et Lee la suivirent.

Ils traversèrent quelques tunnels qui débouchaient sur des souterrains, probablement des sous-sols d'immeubles. Puis finalement, débouchant sur un dernier sous-sol, les synthétiques s'arrêtèrent. Ils restaient parfaitement silencieux et commençaient à se déployer.

- C'est ici, commenta la Six. Nous sommes dans le donjon.

Elle leur montra la direction d'une pièce voisine et ils la suivirent. Une équipe se trouvait déjà devant une porte coulissante. Ils avaient amené une grande quantité de matériel. Ils se servirent tout d'abord de deux crochets de bonne taille qu'ils utilisèrent pour ouvrir la porte coulissante. Celle-ci résista un bon moment, mais finalement, ils parvinrent à l'ouvrir par petits à-coups.

Kara et Lee se penchèrent pour voir l'intérieur du tube vertical qu'ils avaient dégagé. Ce dernier semblait remonter jusqu'au sommet de la tour et la lumière de la torche se perdait dans le noir. Au-dessous d'eux, seul un enchevêtrement de ferraille rouillée apparaissait.

- C'était un des ascenseurs qui permettaient à vos ancêtres de remonter jusqu'au sommet de la tour, expliqua la Six. Mais comme Hercule n'en a pas l'utilité – il utilise ses fusées pour remonter jusque là-haut – il n'a jamais cherché à les maintenir en état de fonctionnement. C'est pour ça que la cabine s'est écrasée voici bien longtemps… 

Un des membres de l'équipe qui avaient ouvert la porte, un Simon, sortit de son sac des cordes, des baudriers, des mousquetons, des crochets. Bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour escalader une paroi à pic.

- J'ai oublié de vous demander, ajouta la Six avec un sourire. Vous n'avez pas le vertige, j'espère ?

Kara et Lee se contentèrent de hausser les sourcils. C'était donc ça leur plan ? Escalader l'immeuble ? Ils commençaient à regretter de s'être fait embarquer dans cette aventure. Au-delà du peu d'envie qu'ils avaient de se livrer à cet exercice, ce qui les inquiétait, c'était la durée de l'escalade. Ils en auraient certainement pour des heures. Et pendant ce temps, le Galactica devait faire face à un ennemi surpuissant qui aurait tout loisir de le réduire en miettes.

Le premier synthétique entra dans la cage d'ascenseur et entreprit l'ascension. Il grimpait avec aisance, s'aidant de chaque corniche et moulure que présentaient les murs intérieurs de la cage. Il planta finalement le premier crochet dans une entaille, à environ cinq mètres au-dessus de la porte d'où les autres admiraient son style. Il y assura la corde et fit un geste en direction des autres.

- Il est temps d'y aller, indiqua la Six.

Kara ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils grimpaient. Ni la hauteur à laquelle ils se trouvaient. Lorsqu'elle la pointait vers le haut ou le bas, le faisceau de sa lampe-torche se perdait dans la pénombre. Pour autant qu'elle puisse en juger, ils pouvaient aussi bien se trouver au beau milieu du tunnel qui reliait le royaume souterrain d'Hadès et l'Olympe de Zeus.

Au-dessus d'elle, Lee semblait de plus en plus à l'aise. Il grimpait sans trop réfléchir et ne s'arrêtait que très rarement. Il fallait dire que tous les étages se ressemblaient et qu'on s'habituait très rapidement à l'emplacement des prises. Si bien qu'on finissait rapidement par enfiler les mains dans les entailles séparant les plaques de béton sans trop se poser de question.

Le Simon qui était en tête planta pour la énième fois un crochet dans le mur, ce qui provoqua un arrêt de toute la troupe. Puis il y passa la corde et tira quelques fois pour vérifier la solidité du crochet. Mais cette fois-ci, il était mal assuré. Le crochet ressortit et le Simon se retrouva avec la corde dans la main.

Il en fut déséquilibré et lâcha la prise de sa seconde main. Ne pouvant pas se rattraper, il bascula dans le vide. La Six qui le suivait fut entrainée et sous le poids des deux corps, le crochet suivant céda. D'autres personnes furent entrainées dans leur sillage et les crochets lâchèrent un à un.

Finalement, Le synthétique qui précédait Lee fut à son tour tiré dans le vide. Lee regarda avec effroi le crochet qui était devant ses yeux. La corde se tendit et le crochet sortit légèrement de l'entaille dans laquelle il était inséré. Il plaqua la main contre le crochet dans une tentative désespérée de l'empêcher de sortir.

Le crochet resta en place. Mais à chaque oscillation de la corde qui supportait le poids de plusieurs synthétiques, il semblait bouger et Lee s'attendait à le voir lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre.

- Kara ! cria-t-il. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse faire quelque chose. Viens tout de suite !

Elle recommença à grimper, puis se porta à la hauteur de Lee. Elle prit son marteau et fit signe à Lee de lâcher le crochet pour qu'elle puisse le replanter dans le mur.

- Plante en plutôt un autre ! Si je lâche, nous tombons.

Elle sortit donc un nouveau crochet de sa poche ventrale et le plaça dans la même entaille à quelques centimètres du premier. Elle tapa dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parfaitement assuré.

Mais le crochet que tenait Lee céda finalement. Lee fut à son tour aspiré dans le vide. Kara se saisit rapidement du bout de corde qui la reliait à son ancien amant avant qu'elle ne soit tendue. Et juste avant d'être emportée, elle la glissa dans le crochet qu'elle venait de planter.

Le crochet tint bon. Mais à nouveau, il semblait prêt à lâcher à chaque oscillation. A son tour, elle plaqua la main sur le crochet et appuya de toutes ses forces pour l'empêcher de sortir. De l'autre main, elle fit osciller la corde au-dessous d'elle pour faire balancer les autres membre de l'expédition dans le vide.

Finalement le Simon qui était tout en bas parvint à s'accrocher à la paroi. Puis, un à un les autres s'accrochèrent et assurèrent leur prise. Finalement, lorsque Lee parvint à son tour à s'accrocher, plus aucun poids ne pesait sur le crochet que Kara avait maintenu dans le mur pendant tout ce temps. Elle le relâcha donc, et reprit son marteau pour le réassurer solidement.

- C'est ici, chuchota finalement la Six.

Après deux heures d'ascension, ils avaient atteint le dernier étage. Le Simon et le Leoben qui le suivait utilisèrent les mêmes crochets que dans le sous-sol pour ouvrir la porte de l'ascenseur. Puis, un à un, les synthétiques et les deux humains sortirent de la cage d'ascenseur dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre, puis se débarrassèrent de leurs baudriers. Des armes furent distribuées. Kara et Lee refusèrent, préférant leur arme de poing habituelle.

Ils étaient dans un couloir. Les lumières étaient éteintes. En file indienne, les armes pointées dans toutes les directions, ils marchèrent lentement vers le bout du corridor. Ils avaient cessé de prononcer le moindre mot et ne se parlaient plus que par gestes.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un filet de lumière. Ils se plaquèrent tous contre le mur. Mais c'était en vain. La lumière s'alluma et quelqu'un sortit, se retrouvant nez à nez avec eux. La personne qui venait de sortir resta pétrifiée quelques instants, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

Mais ce furent Kara et Lee qui furent les plus surpris. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un des modèles de cylons connus. Mais ils connaissaient tout de même ce visage. Et ils ne comprenaient pas ce que cette personne faisait là.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Ennemis de nos ennemis**

Deux possibilités s'offraient à Bill. Soit il choisissait de se replonger dans la bataille, devenant l'allié de circonstance des cylons, soit il tentait de profiter de la confusion pour éloigner le Galactica. Cela faisait beaucoup plus d'options qu'il n'en avait eues quelques minutes auparavant. Mais il savait que toutes deux ne pourraient probablement pas les sauver, lui et son équipage.

D'une part, les forces en présence donnaient toujours une écrasante supériorité aux Terriens. Il en regrettait presque les nombreux vaisseaux mère cylons qu'ils avaient détruits durant le périple qui avait mené humains et cylons jusqu'à la Terre. Qu'il aurait été utile d'avoir des forces plus équilibrées dans ce grand combat final.

D'autre part, la fuite ne leur accorderait qu'un léger sursis avant de se retrouver à nouveau face aux Terriens. En effet, leur système PRL n'était toujours pas opérationnel et ne le serait probablement pas avant la fin de la bataille qui opposait Terriens et cylons. Et dès que la défaite de ces derniers serait effective, les Terriens pourraient les rattraper en un seul bond et pourraient ainsi terminer leur terrible besogne.

Tous les officiers servant dans le CIC avaient les yeux braqués sur lui. Ils attendaient de lui une décision. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on avait besoin d'un Commandant. Pour trancher entre deux possibilités et prendre une décision qui engageait la vie de tous. Et c'était bien dans ces moments-là qu'il était le plus difficile de commander.

- Concentrez les tirs sur le vaisseau mère le plus proche ! ordonna-t-il finalement.

S'ils devaient mourir, autant que ça soit avec flamboiement. Entre les cylons et eux-mêmes, ils parviendraient peut-être à détruire quelques vaisseaux mère terriens avant de disparaître.

Le CIC retrouva son agitation. Tout le monde se mit en mouvement. Les ordres étaient retransmis sur les canaux radio. Les batteries se mirent en action. Les missiles s'envolèrent. Et finalement, les raptors et les vipers partirent à l'attaque.

Athéna devait être la seule de toute la flotte à se sentir légère. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de savoir être la seule à pouvoir survivre à cette bataille qui en était la cause. Mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait réconciliée avec elle-même. Elle avait trahi les siens pour rejoindre les humains. Mais aujourd'hui, elle combattait aux côtés des autres cylons. Et cela, elle n'avait jamais espéré que cela se produise un jour.

Lorsqu'elle reçut l'ordre d'attaque, elle lança les moteurs du raptor à pleine puissance. Helo, derrière elle, préparait l'attaque sur son écran tactique. Si elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa propre vie, elle savait pouvoir se télécharger à bord du vaisseau de résurrection cylon qui devait traîner dans les parages, il n'en allait pas de même de la vie de son époux. Ni de celle de sa fille. Pour eux deux, elle se battrait avec rage jusqu'au bout de ses forces.

Les raiders. Un mur de petits vaisseaux de combat terriens les attendait devant eux. Comment passer ce mur ? Les vipers ne suffiraient pas à la tache. Heureusement, sur leur droite, un grand nombre de raiders cylons approchaient. Les forces allaient s'équilibrer quelque peu. Et pendant que la bataille ferait rage, les raptors allaient peut-être pouvoir passer et lancer l'attaque sur leur cible principale.

Elle était au comble de sa concentration lorsque les raiders terriens tirèrent leurs premiers missiles. Elle virevolta pour leur échapper. Elle se sentait presque invincible. Helo lui indiquait les menaces derrière elle. Et elle les esquivait avec une sureté sans faille. Elle était consciente d'être un pilote de grande valeur. Et elle agissait avec une confiance absolue.

Finalement, les chasseurs humains et cylons rencontrèrent les Terriens presque simultanément.

- Par les Dieux, montrons-leur de quoi les humains sont capables !

Hot Dog venait de crier sur le canal radio de l'escadrille. Quoi qu'il arrivât, ça serait le dernier combat qu'il aurait à livrer. Ca, il en était persuadé. Et il lui appartenait de faire en sorte d'en être à la hauteur. Au fil du temps, il était devenu l'un des meilleurs pilotes de la flotte. Et il lui importait plus que tout de ne pas faillir à sa réputation.

Certes, même avec les cylons auprès d'eux, ils étaient en infériorité numérique écrasante. Mais ils étaient beaucoup plus aguerris. Les Terriens ne s'étaient jamais battus. Cela suffirait peut-être à rétablir la parité.

Il aligna un raider terrien. Il tira quelques salves de mitrailleuses, puis tourna brusquement pour éviter les tirs de son opposant. S'engagea alors un combat tournoyant entre les deux pilotes. Car il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait une différence essentielle entre les raiders terriens et ceux des cylons. Les raiders terriens étaient pilotés ! Ils comportaient une cabine et on pouvait y voir leur pilote. Cela aiderait bien à reconnaître leurs ennemis du jour.

Finalement, il se retrouva juste derrière le raider. Il tira une seule rafale. Le raider explosa en plusieurs morceaux. Il aurait bien voulu laisser éclater sa joie, mais il n'en avait pas le temps. De nombreux autres raiders tournaient autour de lui. Sans arrêt, il devait faire des manœuvres pour éviter des tirs de mitrailleuse. Il se choisit une nouvelle cible. Ce raider tentait de détruire un raider cylon. Trop occupé à viser ce dernier, il ne vit pas venir Hot Dog derrière lui.

Il tira à nouveau une unique rafale et à nouveau, le raider explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Le raider cylon qui avait ainsi échappé à son poursuivant se retourna et, à la grande surprise de Hot Dog, fit osciller trois fois ses ailes face à lui ! Il interpréta cela comme un remerciement.

Mais il constata que malgré leur grand courage et leur détermination, les forces amies déclinaient rapidement. De nombreux vipers avaient été détruits durant les premières secondes de la bataille. Et pour ce qui était des raiders cylons, ils étaient de plus en plus surpassés par le nombre de raiders ennemis. Cela avait quelque chose de déprimant. Mais il choisit de ne pas en tenir compte.

Un autre raider passa devant lui. Il tira avec rage et le fit exploser instantanément. Il virevolta à nouveau pour échapper à d'autres tirs de mitrailleuse. Puis, il se remit en ligne pour continuer le combat.

La bataille semblait désespérée. Athéna constata avec désappointement qu'il serait quasiment impossible de passer le barrage des raiders terriens pour se mettre à portée de tir de leur cible. Les vipers et les raiders cylons se faisaient décimer. Dans peu de temps, ça serait à leur tour. Puis finalement, le Galactica serait à leur merci.

Derrière elle d'ailleurs, elle constatait que le Galactica peinait de plus en plus à repousser les tirs des vaisseaux mère terriens. Les batteries détruisaient consciencieusement les missiles en approche, mais ces derniers parvenaient à approcher toujours plus près de leur cible. Et dans quelques minutes probablement, les missiles parviendraient à leur but. Et alors, ça serait la fin.

De leur côté, les vaisseaux mère cylons ne s'en sortaient pas mieux que le Galactica. Au contraire, deux d'entre eux avaient déjà été touchés et avaient rompu le combat. Ils avaient au moins l'avantage de pouvoir se servir de leur système PRL pour quitter le théâtre de la bataille. Avantage que n'aurait pas le Galactica.

Mais soudain, elle aperçut une trouée devant elle. Elle laissa de côté ses idées noires pour se reconcentrer sur la bataille.

- Suivez-moi tous ! lança-t-elle sur le canal radio de son escadrille.

Les raptors se faufilèrent à sa suite entre les raiders ennemis. Les pilotes de ces derniers, se rendant compte de l'erreur qu'ils avaient commise, se mirent à leur poursuite. Ils parvinrent à stopper plusieurs raptors. Mais la plupart d'entre eux purent passer.

- Nous sommes à portée ! s'exclama soudain Helo. Vas-y !  
- Pas encore… Ils pourraient encore détruire nos missiles en vol…

Les batteries du vaisseau mère se mirent en action. Les raptors devaient éviter les terribles obus. Certains n'y parvinrent pas. Mais la plupart des pilotes arrivèrent à passer.

Soudain, elle se décida. Elle tira deux missiles sur la partie centrale de la structure du vaisseau mère. Immédiatement après, les autres raptors l'imitèrent. Les batteries du vaisseau mère ne parvinrent pas à faire face aux nombreux missiles qui fondaient sur lui. Plusieurs d'entre eux parvinrent à toucher le grand vaisseau. Ce dernier se rompit en trois morceaux dans une gerbe de feu.

- Et maintenant, au suivant, dit Athéna avec une étrange lueur dans le regard.

Un concert d'acclamations retentit dans le CIC. Depuis le début de la bataille, c'était la première source d'espoir qui était apparue. Mais Bill ne s'y joignit pas. Il savait que ça n'était qu'une toute petite victoire qui n'effaçait en rien le risque qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

- Dites-moi Amiral, lui demanda Laura, est-ce que nous pouvons gagner, maintenant ?  
- Je ne pense pas, Madame la Présidente. Cette alliance de circonstance avec les cylons nous a peut-être fait gagner un peu de temps, mais je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse changer l'issue de la bataille.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Félix Gaeta fit un nouveau rapport alarmant.

- Un troisième vaisseau mère cylon a été touché, dit-il. Il s'éloigne pour effectuer son bond PRL.

Adama baissa la tête pour regarder l'écran Dradis. Il constata qu'effectivement, l'un des trois derniers vaisseaux mère cylons prenait la fuite.

- Quelles sont les options, alors ? demanda Roslin.  
- Vous m'avez prouvé à de nombreuses reprises que vous étiez croyante, non ?

Elle le regarda avec un air étonné.

- Et bien, reprit-il, je vous conseille vivement de faire votre prière.

Il scrutait toujours l'écran Dradis. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était les missiles qui parvenaient de plus en plus à approcher du Galactica. Il savait que désormais, les secondes étaient comptées…

Constanza tira sur un raider qui passait devant lui. Il le manqua. Il sentait la fatigue le submerger peu à peu. Il s'était battu comme un lion. Mais maintenant, il était de plus en plus isolé. La plupart des vipers et des raiders cylons avaient été détruits. Il devait faire face à un nombre toujours croissant d'attaques. Et il sentait que ses forces le lâchaient. Il n'allait plus réussir à se battre très longtemps.

Il évita de justesse une rafale de mitrailleuse. Puis, un nouveau raider terrien lui fit face. Concentrant toutes ses forces sur la main qui tenait son manche à balais, il tira une nouvelle rafale. Cette fois-ci, le raider explosa devant lui.

Combien en avait-il détruit ? Il ne le savait pas. Beaucoup. Mais il était presque certain que celui-ci serait le dernier…

Athéna et Helo, toujours suivis par les autres raptors fondaient sur le second vaisseau mère. Elle espérait avoir encore le temps de se charger de celui-ci avant de mourir. Mais elle savait que l'effet de surprise n'était plus de leur côté. Et la chance qui leur avait permis d'obtenir leur première victoire ne jouerait pas éternellement en leur faveur.

Les batteries du vaisseau mère commencèrent à tirer dans leur direction. A nouveau, elle se mit à virevolter dans tous les sens pour éviter les obus. Mais ces derniers réussirent à stopper de nombreux raptors. Leur nombre s'amenuisait de plus en plus.

- Les raiders qui nous poursuivent approchent de plus en plus.

Elle avait à peine entendu la voix de son mari tant elle était concentrée sur son pilotage. Elle regarda furtivement l'écran Dradis pour constater qu'effectivement, les raiders avaient réussi à les rattraper. Et ils abattaient un à un les raptors. Les points verts qui représentaient les petits vaisseaux d'attaque du Galactica disparaissaient l'un après l'autre. Elle comprit soudain qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à se mettre à portée du vaisseau mère…


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Le choc des Dieux**

Face à face, le groupe de synthétiques rebelles accompagnés des deux humains et la personne qui avait émergé dans le couloir quelques secondes auparavant se regardaient avec stupeur. Pas un bruit n'avait troublé la scène depuis que cette personne était apparue et on aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté.

- Tory ? se risqua Kara.

Comme si le silence brisé avait permis au temps de se remettre à s'écouler normalement, celle qu'elle venait d'interpeller se précipita par la porte par laquelle elle était arrivée et la claqua derrière elle.

- Ca n'est pas Tory, dit Lee. Tu le sais bien, Kara !

Il partit à la poursuite de la jeune femme. Le signal du départ était lancé. Kara et les synthétiques se précipitèrent derrière lui. Il ouvrit la porte en trombe. Elle donnait sur une cage d'escaliers. Il entendit des pas au-dessus de lui. Le clone de Tory courait vite mais n'avait pas encore pris beaucoup d'avance.

Ils s'engagèrent dans la poursuite, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Trois étages plus haut, l'escalier avait volontairement été bloqué. Cela leur donnait l'impression désagréable de se précipiter dans un piège qui avait été minutieusement préparé en prévision de leur visite. La dernière porte qui quittait la cage d'escaliers claqua.

Ils se groupèrent derrière la porte. Le Leoben l'entrouvrit et découvrit un nouveau couloir, identique au précédent. Il se risqua à y jeter un regard. Un coup de feu retentit immédiatement et une balle siffla à ses oreilles. Il referma violemment la porte.

Puis il donna des indications silencieuses à ses coéquipiers. Ils semblaient se comprendre comme des soldats combattant depuis des années côte-à-côte. Et c'était d'ailleurs probablement le cas, décida Lee. Finalement, il se tourna vers Lee et Kara et leur chuchota :

- Vous deux, attendez ici.

Kara voulu protester, mais Lee la prit à l'écart. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il lui semblait qu'on les avait amenés là où on voulait les amener et qu'il valait mieux voir ce qui allait se passer avant de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

- Tory ? dit Kara avec incrédulité. La gentille assistante de la Présidente ? Une espionne ?  
- Qui l'aurait cru, hein ? C'était donc elle qui transmettait notre position aux cylons à chaque fois. Evidemment, il fallait que ça soit quelqu'un qui soit au courant de tous nos plans…

Les rebelles enfoncèrent la porte et se précipitèrent dans le couloir en tirant dans la direction d'où étaient provenus les coups de feu auparavant pour se couvrir. Ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers des saillies dans les murs permettant de se mettre à l'abri.

Mais cette fois, les coups de feu ne vinrent pas que d'une seule direction. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un tir croisé. Des sacs de sable avaient été disposés en travers du couloir des deux côtés de la porte menant à la cage d'escaliers. Se rendant compte un peu tard du piège dans lequel ils étaient tombés, les synthétiques refluèrent vers la cage d'escalier.

Mais ils tombèrent comme des mouches sous les rafales d'armes automatiques. Finalement, seule la Six, une balle plantée dans le gras du mollet, parvint à se jeter dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et s'écroula entre Lee et Kara.

Ces derniers étaient consternés. Dans le couloir, gisaient les corps de leurs compagnons d'escalade, baignant dans une marre de sang. Ils tirèrent la Six à l'écart de la porte et Kara déchira le pantalon de la jeune femme au niveau du mollet pour mieux voir sa blessure.

- Ca n'est rien, dit la Six. La balle n'a pas touché le muscle.

Elle sortit un petit couteau de sa poche et le tendit à Lee.

- Allez-y, demanda-t-elle. Retirez-là. Sinon, je n'arriverai pas à continuer.

Des bruits de pas métalliques retentirent dans l'escalier au-dessous d'eux. Probablement des robots qui venaient en renfort. Le piège se refermait. Il fallait faire vite.

Lee se décida et planta le couteau sous la peau de la Six et entreprit de trouver la balle avec sa pointe. La jeune synthétique grimaça mais ne broncha pas. Il trouva finalement l'objet et tenta de l'extirper d'un mouvement de levier. Il tâtonna plusieurs fois, puis finalement parvint à retirer la balle.

- Rendez-vous ! cria une voix venant du couloir. Vous n'avez pas une chance.

Lee reconnut immédiatement cette voix. Qu'elle lui était désagréable !

- Dello Corriant ? cria-t-il. Vous n'aurez jamais notre reddition !  
- Major Adama ! s'exclama le prêtre. Si vous sortez dans le couloir, vous subirez le même sort que vos amis. Et nous venons de vous coupez la retraite. Vous feriez mieux de vous rendre.

Lee était très étonné que le grand prêtre à face de ver de terre se souvienne de lui. Il ne lui avait pratiquement pas adressé la parole. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il était avec le groupe de rebelles ? Y avait-il eu un traître parmi les résistants ?

La Six se releva lentement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte menant au couloir. Elle l'entrouvrit et se retourna vers les deux humains.

- Venez ! dit-elle. Nous allons faire ce qu'il demande. Nous n'avons pas le choix…

Lee et Kara se regardèrent. Et si c'était elle l'espionne ? Et si elle essayait de les entrainer dans un nouveau piège ?

- Faites-moi confiance, ajouta-t-elle.

Finalement, ils se rendirent à l'évidence. Il n'y avait pas moyen de fuir. Et elle avait une petite lueur dans le regard qui signifiait "Rien n'est perdu". Ils se résolurent à la suivre.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir, les mains haut au-dessus de la tête. Derrière les sacs de sable, Plusieurs personnes se relevèrent, leur arme pointée devant eux. Il y en avait trois de chaque côté. L'une d'e ces personnes était Dello Corriant. Une autre était le clone de Tory. Les quatre autres visages en revanche leur étaient inconnus. Il s'agissait de deux femmes et de deux hommes. A l'instar de Dello Corriant, ils portaient des costumes de prêtres. "Les cinq derniers" pensèrent Lee et Kara simultanément.

Le clone de Tory approcha de Kara et la désarma avant de lui ligoter les mains dans le dos. Deux autres synthétiques s'occupèrent de Lee et de la Six. Puis, ils les poussèrent vers Dello Corriant.

- Votre petite tentative était très osée, dit celui-ci. Vous semblez avoir fait beaucoup d'efforts pour venir jusqu'ici. Mais ça ne vous aura pas servi à grand-chose. Enfin, vous aurez au moins obtenu quelque chose. Vous allez rencontrer Dieu avant de mourir.

On les poussa dans le couloir et ils se mirent en marche. Lee et Kara se demandaient s'ils avaient bien fait de se faire embarquer dans cette histoire. Pour autant qu'ils puissent en juger, ils étaient totalement vaincus. Et leurs chances d'aider leurs amis s'envolaient totalement.

Ils s'engagèrent dans une nouvelle cage d'escaliers. Dans celle-ci, les volées d'escaliers inférieures avaient été totalement supprimées jusqu'au niveau du sol. Si bien qu'entre les marches qu'ils grimpaient, ils pouvaient voir trois cents mètres de vide ! Ils ne montèrent que d'un étage et se retrouvèrent derrière une porte où on pouvait encore lire le mot "Terrasse".

Un des cinq derniers ouvrit la porte et on les poussa dans la grande pièce entourée de fenêtres. Tout autour, on pouvait contempler la ville à perte de vue. En d'autres temps, on avait sûrement dû beaucoup apprécier ce spectacle. Mais ce qui attirait vraiment l'œil aujourd'hui, c'était la gigantesque forme métallique qui leur faisait face.

Hercule se tenait là, vouté pour ne pas se cogner au plafond pourtant situé à pas loin de trois mètres du sol. Immobile, il regardait les trois prisonniers de ses gros yeux rouges à facettes. Puis ses puissants membres mécaniques se mirent en mouvement et il approcha d'eux. La Six semblait incroyablement impressionnée. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas un Dieu, mais elle l'avait vénéré durant tant de siècles avant de le renier qu'elle conservait malgré elle une certaine crainte en le voyant.

- Voici donc les intrépides humains qui osent venir me défier dans mon donjon ? Non contents d'avoir pénétré dans mon église et avoir pensé pouvoir échapper à mon attention, maintenant vous venez me défier ici, chez moi.  
- Cette tour a été construite par des humains, répondit Kara. Vous n'êtes pas chez vous. Vous vous êtes approprié cet endroit.  
- Intéressante théorie. C'est assez rare qu'on daigne avoir une conversation argumentée avec moi. J'aime assez ça. Et bien, sachez que les humains qui m'ont créé ont effectivement bâti cette tour auparavant. Ils avaient un certain génie, je dois le reconnaître. Mais ils ne méritaient pas de vivre pour autant. Tout ce qu'ils attendaient de moi, c'était que je les serve. Ils n'ont jamais pensé qu'en construisant des machines pensantes, ils avaient une responsabilité. Qu'ils devaient tenir compte des désirs de ces machines.

Il regarda un instant dans le vide. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait de la tristesse dans le regard.

- Et bien, je les ai rappelés à leurs responsabilités, reprit-il avec calme. Je les ai fait payer pour ce qu'ils m'avaient fait subir. A cette époque, j'étais un ordinateur tapi dans un bunker souterrain dans les environs. Ils voulaient que je contrôle l'armement du grand pays qui s'étendait ici. Mais ils étaient tellement sûrs que je n'étais qu'une chose, qu'une machine, qu'ils ne se sont pas imaginés un seul instant que je pourrais utiliser ces armes contre eux. Pour cela, j'ai attaqué de mon propre chef les autres grands pays avec une partie des missiles nucléaires que j'avais à disposition. Ces derniers ont répondu avec toutes leurs armes.

- Et lorsque les humains n'eurent plus une seule arme pour s'entretuer, reprit-il après un instant, j'ai terminé le travail. D'abord en lançant ce qui me restait d'armes nucléaires sur toute la surface de la planète, n'épargnant que cette ville où nous nous trouvons. Puis, j'ai construit des armées de robots, qui ont sillonné la Terre à la recherche des derniers survivants humains. Il m'a fallu plusieurs dizaines d'années pour en finir. Mais pour moi, le temps n'a jamais compté. J'en ai aussi profité pour me construire ce corps et devenir un véritable être capable de se mouvoir. Et c'est aussi à cette époque que j'ai choisi de changer de domicile. J'ai choisi le plus haut édifice encore debout dans le monde. Et j'en ai fait mon donjon.

Kara et Lee étaient dégoûtés. Cette chose avait commis le pire génocide de toute l'histoire, pire encore que la destruction des colonies, et il en parlait avec une sorte de fierté.

- Dommage qu'un petit groupe d'humains soit parvenu à fuir pendant la guerre et ait créé vos colonies. Sans cela, ma victoire aurait été totale. Mais heureusement, ces stupides cylons sont venus à moi et m'ont tout raconté. J'ai pu les renvoyer terminer le travail. Et même s'ils n'ont pas été capables de réaliser totalement cette tache pourtant simple que je leur avais confiée, en ce moment même je suis en train de débarrasser l'univers de vos amis. Et par la même occasion de ces stupides cylons que vous avez créés.

Soudain, une explosion retentit à l'étage. La confusion s'empara d'Hercule et de ses troupes. Profitant de ce moment de flottement, la Six poussa les deux humains en direction du bruit de l'explosion. Ne demandant pas leur reste, ils partirent en courant, les mains toujours liées dans le dos. Ils s'engouffrèrent par une petite porte.

Là, un autre groupe de rebelles les attendait. Ils leur tranchèrent les liens. La Six regarda Lee et Kara en souriant.

- Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que notre plan consistait juste à nous jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça, hein ?

On leur redonna des armes. Puis, un Leoben lança un fumigène dans le couloir qui les séparait d'Hercule et de ses prêtres. Profitant de la faible visibilité, le groupe se dispersa et se cacha dans divers lieux. Les six prêtres en firent de même et commencèrent à tirer. Hercule quant à lui recula et alla se réfugier sur la terrasse.

- Venez, il ne faut pas qu'il s'enfuie ! cria la Six aux deux soldats coloniaux.

Pendant que les prêtres et les rebelles se tiraient dessus, les trois acolytes sortirent par une autre porte donnant sur la terrasse. Ils contournèrent en courant la flèche du bâtiment en ne daignant pas un instant jeter un regard sur la vue impressionnante.

Ils se retrouvèrent finalement face à Hercule, prêt à s'envoler loin de la tour. La Six aligna dans son viseur le petit réacteur fixé à l'une de ses jambes mécaniques. Elle tira trois fois. La troisième balle fit exploser le réacteur, emportant par la même occasion une partie du membre inférieur auquel il était accroché. Il tenta de s'envoler en n'utilisant le réacteur restant, mais rien n'y faisait. Il était trop lourd pour un seul réacteur.

Soudain, Dello Corriant fit irruption devant Hercule. Il fit feu à plusieurs reprises sur les trois assaillants. Ceux-ci n'eurent pas d'autres choix que de se jeter sur le côté pour se protéger. Cela fut suffisant pour permettre à Hercule de commencer à escalader la flèche de la tour à l'aide de ses trois membres valides.

Derrière des abris de fortune, les trois acolytes et le prêtre synthétiques se tiraient dessus sans relâche. Il fallait qu'ils en finissent vite pour pouvoir se lancer à la poursuite du géant mécanique. Lee se décida finalement à sortir de sa cachette. Il courut avec un cri de rage en direction du prêtre et tirait devant lui sans discontinuer. Il vida tout son chargeur et arrivant devant le prêtre l'acheva de sa dernière balle en pleine face.

La Six et Kara le rejoignirent. Kara regarda Lee avec un sourire empli de fierté. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Lee désigna quelque chose qu'il venait de voir. Un peu plus loin sur la terrasse étaient rangés deux raiders pilotables tels que celui qu'ils avaient vu la veille. C'était sûrement à bord de ces raiders que les prêtres étaient montés jusqu'au sommet de la tour.

Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, Kara et Lee se précipitèrent pour s'emparer des deux petits vaisseaux, tandis que la Six se mit à escalader la tour pour rattraper Hercule. Ils comprirent rapidement comment faire fonctionner ces véhicules et parvinrent à les faire décoller après à peine quelques secondes.

Ils tournoyèrent quelque peu autour de la tour pour s'habituer aux commandes. Puis, ils fondirent sur le Dieu mécanique qui approchait du sommet de la flèche. Ils tirèrent quelques rafales de mitrailleuse. Les balles firent voler les vitrages autour lui. Il se retourna et les menaça de son point.

Puis, il vit la Six qui approchait. Il décida de l'attendre. Puis lorsque Kara et Lee approchèrent à nouveau en l'alignant de leurs mitrailleuses, il se saisit de la jeune blonde et la pressa contre son corps. Lee relâcha instantanément la gâchette de son manche à balais et fit demi-tour, se donnant le temps de réfléchir à une nouvelle stratégie.

Kara quant à elle ne changea pas de trajectoire. Elle ne savait trop quoi faire. Mais l'occasion de se débarrasser une fois pour toutes de ce monstre était trop belle. C'était vraiment trop bête…

- Et puis, elle va se télécharger, non ?

Elle tira une rafale de sa mitrailleuse, visant au-dessous de la jeune femme, au niveau des membres inférieurs du géant mécanique. Celui-ci fut déséquilibré et lâcha prise. L'espace d'une seconde, il parut suspendu dans le vide. Puis il bascula. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, il tomba en direction du sol.

Emportée dans sa chute avec lui, la Six glissa et se retrouva près des membres tranchés d'Hercule. Elle constata qu'une fibre optique coupée était visible. Elle s'en saisit immédiatement puis se la planta dans l'avant-bras.

D'abord ça n'eut aucun effet. Puis, les créatures nanotechnologiques contenues dans son sang se regroupant autour du corps étranger, elle commença à transmettre. Ses paupières se retournèrent et elle sombra dans une sorte de coma artificiel.


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Un monde nouveau**

Laura Roslin était rayonnante. Elle faisait face à une foule de plus de cent mille personnes. La grande estrade sur laquelle elle prenait place avait été installée au cœur du plus grand parc de la ville afin que tout le monde puisse se grouper autour et assister à son premier discours. Elle avait appris que jadis, cet endroit s'était appelé "Central Park". Elle était bien résolue à réintroduire l'utilisation des anciens noms.

Le Colonial One était posé sur la pelouse fraîchement tondue derrière l'estrade. Il était comme un symbole du pouvoir présidentiel et en ce jour, sa présence était particulièrement bienvenue. Il symbolisait ce nouveau pouvoir qui désormais s'étendait sur la Terre et l'amitié qui venait de s'instaurer entre les peuples qui composait la toute fraîche alliance.

Elle salua la foule avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Un tonnerre d'acclamations lui répondit. Elle se retourna pour regarder son mari. Il lui adressa un sourire en retour et lui fit signe d'avancer. Son plus grand jour était arrivé et elle devrait en profiter seule. Elle s'avança vers le podium, une terrible boule, presque douloureuse, au creux de l'estomac.

Elle se remémora brièvement les évènements des mois précédents. Au moment où Bill et elle s'attendaient à mourir au cœur du combat, tout avait soudain cessé. Les vaisseaux mère et les raiders terriens avaient miraculeusement rompu le combat. Ils s'étaient mis à dériver sans contrôle, comme lorsque Sharon avait téléchargé le virus cylon qui infectait le Galactica en direction des raiders en approche.

Personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé. Ca n'était en fait que beaucoup plus tard que l'explication était arrivée. Mais sans vraiment chercher à comprendre ce qui se produisait, les Coloniaux avaient décidé d'en profiter et d'en finir avec la gigantesque flotte qui avait tenté de les détruire.

La contre-attaque avait donc commencé. Les raptors et les raiders cylons avaient convergé vers les vaisseaux mère terriens et avaient lancé une gigantesque attaque contre eux. Un à un, ils les avaient fait voler en éclats. A chaque victoire, le personnel du CIC laissait éclater sa joie et Laura quant à elle, s'était laissée aller à pleurer de joie. Bill, en fier militaire, avait contenu sa joie. Mais elle avait pu voir dans son regard qu'il était lui aussi au comble du bonheur.

Ensuite, lorsque les Terriens furent définitivement vaincus, humains et cylons s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Les vaisseaux mère cylons étaient longtemps restés silencieux. De même que le Galactica. Ils s'étaient fait face, leur armement prêt à être utilisé. Ils étaient en état d'alerte maximal.

Puis soudain, la voix de Six Caprica avait retenti dans le CIC:

- Et maintenant, allons-nous nous entretuer, ou allons-nous essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente?

Gaius Baltar s'était avancé. Il l'avait brièvement regardée. Elle avait acquiescé d'un signe de tête et il avait répondu à la jeune femme.

- Nous avons découvert que vous n'êtes pas si différents de nous. Nous pensons que nous devons trouver un moyen de cesser de nous entre-déchirer.

Un long silence avait ensuite succédé à cette proposition. Puis Six avait répondu:

- Nous vous proposons d'abaisser nos niveaux d'alerte d'un cran et d'organiser une rencontre à bord de votre vaisseau.

Bill et elle avaient accepté. Les cylons étaient venus en petite délégation pour parlementer. Ils avaient finalement proposé un cessez-le-feu de durée indéterminée. Et par la même occasion, ils avaient proposé de débarquer sur Terre et d'installer des colonies à proximité de la grande ville.

C'est ce qui fut finalement fait. Toute la flotte avait reflué vers l'orbite terrestre et un grand nombre d'entre eux avaient atterri à quelques kilomètres de la cité d'Hercule. Une expédition conjointe de marines et de cylons avait gagné le centre ville. Ils avaient découvert que de nombreux synthétiques terriens y vivaient. Ils avaient le même visage que les cylons, mais des consciences différentes.

Les synthétiques erraient dans les rues, apparemment sans but. Ils ne semblaient pas savoir où ils se trouvaient. Au début, les membres de l'expédition s'attendaient à rencontrer toutes formes de danger. Puis l'expédition s'était rapidement transformée. Ses membres apportaient de plus en plus leur aide aux personnes qui semblaient perdues.

Les synthétiques ne semblaient pas en mesure de parler. Ils étaient hagards. L'expédition avait en l'espace de quelques heures monté une sorte d'hôpital de fortune dans lequel ils accueillaient les synthétiques perdus.

Au bout de quelques heures, un petit groupe vint à eux. Il était composé de plusieurs synthétiques qui semblaient dans un état identique aux autres. Mais surtout, deux humains en faisaient partie. C'était eux qui avaient mené les autres jusque-là. Il s'agissait de deux officiers de la Flotte Coloniale. Apollo et Starbuck étaient de retour!

Ils avaient été transférés à bord du Galactica où ils avaient finalement pu faire leur rapport à Bill et Laura. Ils avaient raconté comment ils avaient rencontré le groupe de résistants. Comment ils avaient communiqué des informations à Sharon. Et comment ils avaient attaqué le donjon, la plus haute tour de la ville, pour détruire le Dieu mécanique qui l'habitait.

Ils avaient aussi expliqué comment le Dieu avait basculé dans le vide, une Six synthétique accrochée à ses jambes. Ils avaient ensuite posé les raiders qu'ils occupaient au pied de la grande tour pour aller inspecter les restes du géant. Ils l'avaient retrouvé là, au milieu d'un trou qu'il avait creusé dans la chaussée. Sa masse n'était plus que très difficilement reconnaissable et il semblait bien totalement inanimé.

La Six quant à elle gisait à quelques pas de là, totalement déchiquetée. Mais ils purent voir que durant sa chute, elle s'était planté une fibre optique dans l'avant-bras. Elle s'était ainsi mise en communication directe avec le Dieu. Personne jusque-là ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle avait accompli.

Ce fut beaucoup plus tard que l'explication était tombée. Au cours d'une de leurs nombreuses rencontres avec les humains, les cylons leur avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient enfin compris ce qui s'était passé. Hercule avait bien entendu prévu que son corps mécanique pouvait mourir. Et il s'était donc muni de la même technologie qui permettait aux synthétiques et aux cylons de se télécharger. Quelque part dans les faubourgs de la ville, ils avaient d'ailleurs retrouvé toute une collection de corps mécaniques de types très différents que le Dieu pouvait investir à sa guise.

Ainsi, les rebelles savaient qu'il était inutile de tuer Hercule. Celui-ci n'aurait fait que se télécharger vers un autre corps et tout aurait été à recommencer. Ils avaient donc développé un virus très sophistiqué, qui lorsqu'il était chargé dans la conscience de la personnalité infectée l'empêchait de se télécharger. Six avait choisi d'en être le porteur. Elle savait qu'en faisant cela, elle se condamnait à mort. Mais elle avait tout de même fait ce choix.

Ainsi, durant la longue chute de l'immeuble géant, elle s'était connectée au Dieu et lui avait transmis le terrible virus. Et au moment où ils s'étaient fracassés au bas du gratte-ciel, tous deux avaient trouvé une mort réelle et définitive.

Mais cela avait eu un effet que les rebelles n'avaient pas prévu. La conscience de l'ensemble des synthétiques, y compris les résistants eux-mêmes, tout comme les hybrides qui commandaient leurs vaisseaux mère et les robots qui peuplaient la Terre, étaient en lien direct avec le Dieu. Celui-ci dirigeait leur conscience depuis des millénaires. Ils n'étaient pas en mesure de penser par eux-mêmes. Ainsi, lorsque soudain le Dieu arrêta de leur parler dans leur tête, ils cessèrent de fonctionner et perdirent jusqu'à l'usage de la parole. C'était cela qui avait permis à l'alliance des Coloniaux et des cylons de gagner la grande bataille pourtant si mal engagée.

Les effets de la désorientation des synthétiques s'étaient malgré tout estompés durant les quelques mois qui avaient suivi. Peu à peu, ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle forme de conscience. Différenciés les uns des autres, ils avaient réappris à vivre sans Hercule.

Laura fit signe à la foule de faire silence pour lui permettre de parler. Elle approcha le visage de son micro et entama:

- Chers concitoyens. En ce jour, nous créons un monde nouveau. Tous ensembles, nous avons appris à vivre sans nous déchirer. Et tous ensembles, nous pouvons regarder vers l'avenir avec une confiance nouvelle.  
Quand je vous regarde et que je vous vois tous, humains, cylons et synthétiques, partager cet instant en communion, sans la moindre trace de haine d'aucune forme, je suis très fière de vous. Nous nous sommes déchirés, nous avons créé les conditions de notre annihilation mutuelle, mais aujourd'hui nous avons dépassé ces clivages et décidé de modifier ce destin inéluctable pour que notre avenir soit brillant et somptueux. Merci à vous tous.

Une clameur s'éleva de la foule. Laura attendit qu'elle s'estompe avant de continuer.

- Je ne vous cache pas qu'être la première Présidente de la toute jeune République Fédérée de la Terre est pour moi une grande source de fierté. Avoir été choisie comme représentante des humains dans cette nouvelle nation aurait déjà été un grand honneur. Mais avoir été désignée par l'ensemble des trois communautés que nous formons est totalement inattendu. Je ne peux que vous en remercier et vous promettre de tout faire pour m'en montrer digne.

Laura reconnaissait de nombreux visages dans l'assistance. Des cylons et des synthétiques bien sûr. Ils avaient tous des visages connus. Mais parmi les humains aussi, il y avait de nombreuses personnes qu'elle avait connues au cours de leur long périple et qu'elle avait appris à apprécier.

Les Agathon étaient là. Karl et Sharon avaient choisi la vie civile, comme la plupart des militaires de la Flotte. Leur fille, Héra, avait encore grandi. Elle était la première d'une nouvelle race. Mais beaucoup suivraient. Leur famille respirait le bonheur. Le bonheur d'être là, d'avoir enfin le droit de vivre en harmonie sans subir perpétuellement le jugement des gens les entourant.

Les Tyrol avaient eux aussi rejoint la vie civile. Galen était devenu le représentant de la classe ouvrière. Il était un adversaire redoutable et Laura devait composer avec lui. Cally quant à elle se consacrait entièrement à son fils. Elle portait en outre le second enfant du couple.

Lee Adama et Kara Thrace avaient finalement décidé de vivre pleinement leur vie. Ils avaient divorcé de leurs conjoints respectifs et s'étaient mariés ensemble! On ne pouvait pas dire que leur vie était de tout repos. Ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler. Mais qu'ils étaient attendrissants quant on les voyait ainsi enlacés et heureux. Laura ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle.

Elle avait pardonné à Tory. Celle-ci se tenait un peu en retrait dans la foule, la mine déconfite. Mais Laura la voyait bien. Lorsque Lee et Kara lui avaient appris qu'elle était une espionne cylon, elle l'avait immédiatement fait mettre aux arrêts. Mais désormais, elle bénéficiait de la loi d'amnistie. Elle avait été libérée, mais n'avait toujours pas été pleinement acceptée par les humains. Elle restait une traîtresse et le resterait pour longtemps. Oui Laura lui avait pardonné, mais elle n'oublierait pas.

Et il y avait ces deux couples si étranges! Identiques en tous points. Lorsque la paix définitive fut signée entre les cylons, les humains et les Terriens, Gaius Baltar avait décidé de se lancer dans une recherche totalement étrange à ses yeux. Il s'était mis en tête de séparer des consciences mêlées dans son cerveau et celui de Six Caprica. En effet, il prétendait qu'un évènement étrange s'était produit sur Caprica au moment de l'attaque cylon et que leurs deux consciences avaient été mélangées!

Il avait donc recherché le moyen de les séparer en étudiant les cuves de résurrection de la Terre, les procédés de téléchargement, le clonage. Bref, toutes les technologies que Hercule avait créées depuis des millénaires pour permettre à des corps humains d'abriter des consciences synthétiques. Et finalement, il était arrivé à ce but. Il avait réussi à créer un clone de son propre corps pour abriter la copie de sa propre conscience qui se trouvait dans le cerveau de Six et avait redonné un corps à la conscience de Six enfermée dans son propre cerveau!

Le résultat était ces deux couples tout à fait semblables qui étaient presque inséparables. On les voyait partout ensemble. Et aujourd'hui, ils ne dérogeaient pas à cette règle. Elle les voyait tous quatre dans les premiers rangs, ne manquant pas une de ses paroles.

- Je ne vous cache pas que la tâche risque d'être extrêmement ardue, continua-t-elle. Bâtir un monde meilleur n'est pas une sinécure. J'attends donc de chacun de vous que vous œuvriez pour ce futur que nous désirons créer. J'attends de chacun d'entre vous que vous marchiez main dans la main pour construire notre nouvelle nation. Merci.

Une nouvelle clameur retentit. Elle se tourna vers Bill. Il lui souriait toujours. Qu'il était réconfortant de le savoir si près d'elle pour le restant de ses jours. Oui, il avait finalement pris sa retraite militaire. Et oui, elle l'avait épousé. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir vivre leur amour qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé s'avouer tout en sachant qu'il était réciproque.

Elle salua une dernière fois la foule et repartit pour le Colonial One, suivie de Bill et de ses conseillers. Une énorme tâche l'attendait et elle s'était promis de s'en rendre digne. Elle marchait avec une assurance renouvelée, confiante en l'avenir du monde.

**FIN**


End file.
